


Scroll to the End

by AgainWithThis



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: AU-Different Priestess, Adventure & Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainWithThis/pseuds/AgainWithThis
Summary: Trianna Redfield is finally eighteen and graduated from high school, and college awaits! Her desire to leave Small Town USA is boundless. To break the monotony, she agrees to help her younger friend on an English project. With one click of the hyperlink, she finds her desires to get away met with transportation to a world far gone from her own. Wary of the dark twists of fairy tales in general, Tia makes loads of friends, lots of jokes, and makes her first of many grown-up decisions as the Universe of the Four Gods' newest Priestess of Suzaku!
Relationships: Chichiri (Fushigi Yuugi)/Original Female Character(s), Hotohori/Houki (Fushigi Yuugi), Onesided Nuriko/Original Female Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. The Young Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to post this here after a reviewer requested it. I hope you all enjoy!

Trianna, or Tia, is planning. Eighteen years old. Combing through her prospects. Sights set on propelling herself into life's uncertainties. "Small town girl in a lonely world", as she often enthusiastically says. Not about the money now, not about her parents, and not about her small town: This is the beginning of Tia's glorious rise to her plotline, her building of her road, the culmination of wasted days spent daydreaming!

"Tia, fuck's sake girl, get a move on!'

The young lady squeaks as the jarring reprimand pulls her from her daydream about college. Tia clenches the blue sponge and returns to the stains on the walls around her little nook. She briefly glances back at the manager that just chastised her, who is at the front ordering around what food he needs from table and dictating who needs to go where. She huffs a little in a mild show of indignation.

" _Soon I'll be out of your way, dickhead."_

After venting some frustration out on cleaning the walls, her thoughts cease from bashing her manager and turn back toward her future. While she's going to pass her summer days mostly working at McDonald's, she can't complain too much. It's a good wage in the bank for later. Tia didn't really get any scholarships for school. Every bit helps. If she hadn't taken up work, her parents would have refused to help send her in the first place.

Those fights with her parents had been nightmares, but Tia knows it was out of concern. After all, nothing is guaranteed in the way of careers after college, and student loans are a nightmare. She lobbied fervently, sending out applications and receiving several promising acceptances. Eventually they gave in, and just like that she got to swagger around in a brand-new hoodie from the big state university a few hours from her hometown. All her peers are getting to go to college, and now she has the pride of joining them.

With the strike of noon, Tia's shift ends, and she heads on home to a neighborhood a few miles away. These days, she takes in her drives more. Sure, she'll visit home for holidays, but… It'll never be the same. Once home, she shoots her mom a text and changes into well-worn black basketball shorts and a light blue tank top. With only her two cats for company, she turns on her computer to watch a comedy YouTube channel and grins lazily.

"Three-day weekend from work, kitties. It's gonna be lit," she coos, swaying her head to peer around the one cat headbutting her face. Before long, she drifts to sleep to the sounds of light cat snores, Arin Hanson raging, and the gentle breeze wafting through the window.

... ... ...

After an hour siesta, Tia gets pulled from dreamland by her phone ringing. She drags it across the bed sheets to her face groggily to scan and immediately sighs in exhaustion. It's Carly.

"Hey Carly, what's up?" Tia greets, knowing that a tirade is about to begin. However, not answering would be too mean for her conscience to bear.

" **You have to help me Ti this assignment totally sucks."**

Carly isn't quite Tia's best friend really, but she's a pretty good one. She's in the year below Tia's, so they never really had classes together during school. One day Tia sat with her at lunch and they bonded over their mutual love of Marvel. Carly was new, and Tia couldn't help but sympathize. Takes one to know one.

"Carly you still have like two months until it's due just gather your sources and then write it. Not that difficult."

" **But I'm not good at English papers like you are,"** she whines, and Tia can practically see the frustrated pout on her face. **"Help me at least start, be a good senpai."**

Tia groans over the phone to signal that she's given in but unhappily so. While annoyed, she still can't refuse people. The guilt gets too real. If she didn't cave now, she'd do so later. In her head, she imagines herself as an old cartoon character whose head turns into a sucker. Or maybe a jackass fits better?

"Fine. What's the assignment exactly? You're taking the regular English class and not the AP one right?"

And so, after Carly's muffled guffaw of delight, they get down to brass tax. Tia's sort of surprised that the non-AP course assigned summer homework. While she never thought of herself as above people taking the regular class, Tia didn't think the regular courses for any subject ever assigned summer projects.

The assignment is about fairy tales, sort of a "find one in history and do analysis" type thing. While Carly notes liberally how dull it is, Tia feels the gears in her head begin turning. What a project! She hates schoolwork as much as the next person, but this sounds like fun! Fairy tales, fairy tales… Tia can't believe Carly is having issues getting one together considering how many exist in modern culture.

"Carly seriously just choose Cinderella; it has a long history and it's easy to follow."

" **I guess. I bet you everyone is going to do it though,"** she mutters, Tia rolling her eyes in response.

" _She's going to fight one way or another. Though I guess I was the same way with that bio project…"_ Tia ruminates to herself, pulling her lips back in a sneer at the thought of her sophomore year class. She had been fighting with someone else over it, but the similarities are stark.

"If it's that important to you to be unique, Google around a little for something different and then see that Cinderella really isn't that bad," she chastises, internally grateful that she's graduated now. " _College will be different."_

" **Okayyyyy, I get it Ti. I gotta go though, so I'll text later when I get back to the house. It's tractor day,"** Carly sighs through the phone, dread set in her voice. Tia winces sympathetically as she says goodbye and hangs up. Tractor day is a nightmare. Tia silently praises fate for not putting her into a family of farmers. Just hearing of Carly's various troubles makes her shudder.

Now Tia sits. Gears still turning. Mind moved from Carly. Fairy tales, fairy tales… What an interesting prospect.

"Y'know what Loafus, I might have to look some of those fairy tales up myself for fun," she says aloud, looking to the cat curled up next to her. She doesn't get any response, causing her to forcefully exhale into her bangs. A small pang of loneliness hits her chest.

It's right as that empty feeling sets in, that a drawn-out peal cuts through the fuzzy silence. Tia snaps up, disturbing her cat, eyebrows furrowed in panic and confusion. She can hear the flapping of wings, and notes while peering out her bedroom window that neither the cat next to her nor the one on her desk chair have taken notice. The sound of the bird still rings in her ears, and it's almost as if there's something else entwined with it, a graceful warmth that immediately fills the cavity of feeling alone.

It calls to her. It's to _her._

"That didn't sound like any bird I've heard before. It was really… Beautiful. Huh. I must be really tired still," Tia mumbles, shaking her head to clear it and scratching the ears of her cat in apology.

Her stomach growls.

She can search on those fairy tales later.

... ... ...

"So what did you do today, 'As The Burger Flips?'" Tia's dad asks over his dinner plate, catching her eye with a cheesy grin. She sticks her tongue out at him and his soap opera joke, as she tends to complain at length about the petty drama of her workplace.

"It was pretty dead today. Worked the same five to noon shift, scrubbed the walls to prep for inspection. Dylan was being an extra heap of dickhead though, dunno what that was about. Don't really care," she rounds off, shoving a heaping glob of mashed potatoes into her mouth to signal she didn't want to elaborate on much else. Her dad wins out in the end as she chokes slightly while trying to swallow.

"Eat much?"

Tia's mom shoots him a wistful glare before smacking her back to help her breathe properly again.

"I'm good, I'm good!" Tia sits back in her chair and waves away any further help. She stares at her half-eaten plate after wiping the pained tears from her eyes. She grabs it as she stands, appetite gone.

"Done already? Sometimes you make me worry," her mom comments offhand, watching Tia with concern as she traipses around the table to the kitchen, "You could get sick if you don't eat more."

"I'm fine, I eat plenty. I gotta help Carly with a school project: she refuses to leave it til the last minute."

"Sounds like Carly," her dad snorts, and her parents let her go off back to her room.

" _So I fibbed a little."_ Tia shakes off any mounting guilt while heading back. She doesn't need to help Carly anymore, and while she loves her parents… Her day has been filled with talking to people. She's still a bit drained. _"Now it's about that time to look up some old fairy tales for some funsies."_

Carly has given her an excellent reason to not need to communicate with anyone for the next couple of hours at least. On entering her room, Tia keeps her door open for the cats to come and go, and moves one said cat from her computer chair at the desk where she's been napping.

"Sorry Poobah it was my chair first."

Setting her grumbly fluffiness on the floor, Tia takes her spot and turns the laptop on. Within moments Google Chrome is open and she's typing in the search bar for "ancient fairy tales."

Tia hums with intrigue at all the pages, knowing that just the first page would be enough to satisfy.

The first link that pops up in the search is The Universe of the Four Gods, with a small synopsis beneath it:

" _Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this [scroll] shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the first [line is read], the story will become reality."_

"Oh hey, I've heard of Suzaku before, they throw that name around in anime a lot," she mumbles, her interest piqued at the connection while also a bit mystified as to how and why this is the first thing to come up on the search. If Carly hadn't ever sat her down to watch several Japanese shows she never would've really paid attention to it, but…

"Ah what the heck, it's something I don't know already. Better than reading about the true gruesome endings of German fairy tales for the umpteenth time."

Tia clicks on the link and immediately shrieks, jabbing her hands over her face protectively. A strong, hot blast of red light is erupting from her computer screen. Although she feels no immediate pain, Tia gets too dizzy to stay awake, and forfeits her consciousness to the feeling of flight.

* * *

Warm. Too warm. Like she's been sitting in the sun too long. " _How can I be sitting in the sun?"_ She was inside, wasn't she? It's been cloudy and rainy all month. Where is this heat coming from? " _Now I'm just plain old hot."_

Tia cracks open her eyes carefully, trying to avoid blinding herself in the light that's already leaking through her eyelids. She tries to lick her dry lips as she sits up, groaning as her muscles and joints protest the action. " _How long have I been out? This is all kinds of weird."_

Blinking rapidly, she finally gets her vision to the point that looking around is feasible. The only feeling Tia gets from her survey of the desolate mountain landscape is one of deepest dread.

"How did I get in Utah?" she voices aloud, hoping that whatever this dream or hallucination is will perhaps answer. Her hope dims when she's given silence. She's never been to Utah; this place is just reminiscent to pictures she's seen. Tia stretches as she stands, mind still whirring with ideas on what her next move should be.

The sound of footsteps appears to decide for her.

"Well well, lookee what we got here! Not very often we meet up with a stranger in the mountains out here! Especially such a beautiful lady."

A damning shiver runs down Tia's back and her brain goes into fight-or-flight at the sound of the predatory snickers that follow the gruff man's voice. Surrounded by five dirty men, all in ragged clothes with unkempt hair and scraggly beards, Tia recognizes hunger and desperation in their eyes. It instills a deep-set fear in the pit of her stomach. She swallows, not recognizing their clothing style but attempting to memorize their features. If she gets out of this alive, she'll tell authorities what they look like.

" _Scruffy Asian men with weird robe-tunic-thingies. Is this really Utah?"_

"Whatsa matter babe, yer awful quiet," their apparent ringleader jeers, his eyes still roaming up and down her figure. She swallows, trying to remove the uncomfortable feeling of her heart beating in her throat. Tia narrows her eyes and clenches her fists.

" _There's no way I can beat five fully grown men no matter how bad of shape they're in, but I can't let them take me without a fight!"_

Thoughts start forming into a somewhat rational battle plan, well aware that she is at such a horrible disadvantage that she'll be lucky to get even one hit in. This is something Tia's always feared, always been wary of. All she hopes for is the infinitesimal chance that there's someone else around to come to her aid who doesn't desire the same thing as these men.

"Why don't you come with us down the mountain? We know a spot where we could get comfortable…"

"No," Tia forces out, breathing in through her nose slowly to bolster her resolve. The leader leans forward, head tilted with a mocking hand to his ear.

"What's that? No? You prefer the outdoors?"

Tia glares as best she can and readies herself for the repercussions of what she's about to do. Sights set on the talker and steel in her veins, she takes one last clearing breath before springing to action.

Dashing forward, she catches the men by surprise. Tia lowers her head and shoulders to tackle her target so effectively she can hear football coaches back home applauding her in her head. The hit audibly pushes the air from his lungs, and he sputters curses with what little air he has left. Tia sets aside any pain from the blow to raise her right hand while leaning over his face with a snarl, ready to scratch his eyes out with her fingernails.

She's stopped by a rough grasp on her wrist. A violent wrench from behind removes her arm from its socket in her shoulder. With a screech of pain, she's roughly dragged off the leader, her wrist twisted until she feels even more pain at the sound of a nasty snap. Once clear, she's dropped to the ground and kicked by several feet while being showered with a variety of harsh insults. All Tia can do is scrunch up into an incomplete defensive ball, her arm in too much pain to move. She tunes out the things the men are yelling and begins praying to any form of higher power that might be listening.

" _Please don't let it end like this, I don't want to die this way!"_

"Is that any way to treat a lady no da?"

The abuse stops as the men all turn from her startled. Tia keeps herself rolled up. She catches her breath, tears still draining from her eyes due to the pain and from relief that the beating has paused. She peeks out with one wary eye. Although she can't see much of anything, the men are yelling at someone. There's something jingling, something metallic that she'd never be able to place. Unable to catch a glimpse, Tia deigns to turn her attention back to calming down.

Before long, it quiets. A lone person, accompanied by that jingle, sidles up to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner no da, but you're safe now."

Tia unclenches a little and takes a big gross sniffle before daring to look up at her savior. She is met with an unnatural, pleasantly smiling face. Yelping and jerking up, she winces at the action and swats his outstretched hand away. Afterwards she clasps her left hand to her right shoulder, tears leaking out from the throbbing pain. Tia fights through wanting to keep her eyes squeezed shut because of the harsh beating she's endured. Squinting, she eyes the stranger carefully, her pained grimace loosening to slight confusion at his appearance.

" _I've never met anyone with hair fashioned like that, and what's up with his face? And his clothes?_

… _This definitely isn't Utah."_

The strange man kneeling before her, with the same unnaturally smiling face, keeps his hands up in nonaggression to reassure her. Tia glances around at the five men who are all soundly knocked out.

"What's happening?" she whispers, everything becoming too strange, too unbearable for her mind with the aches she feels. Tia teeters, and within moments her mind fades to black once again, putting all her trust in her strange-looking savior.


	2. Facing Reality

The voices are fuzzy, like Tia's thoughts, as she begins to wake up again. She can hear that strange man talking quietly with an old woman. At the euphoric feeling of being without pain, she figures she might be in a hospital. Safety. Tia doesn't make to get up, enjoying the comfort of the bed she lies on.

"She's awake. Try not to make her panic," the old woman commands, and the guy from before cheerfully confirms that he will do his best. Tia opens her eyes to the same strange-faced man, whose light _blue_ hair is as curiously styled as his face. She couldn't call it bad…

"I'm glad you're awake, no da! How're you feeling?"

She begins the struggle to sit up before answering, finding that whatever was wrong with her arm and shoulder has been remedied. She also finds that her pajamas are missing. Hurriedly tucking the sheet around herself, she flushes. " _Can't I at least get a hospital gown?"_

Waiting until she is comfortably decent, her mysterious savior helps her up with a bracing hand on her back, respectfully withdrawing once she's upright. Staring around at the airy room, she wonders where the old woman went, but remembers that the man asked her a question.

"I guess I'm okay… I don't feel pain anyway. Mentally I think I'm still a little confused. Where am I?" Tia asks, moving her right arm around in slight amazement because it had been unmistakably dislocated.

"You're at Taikyoku-zan, the mountain where the Creator of this universe lives no da. I sensed you when you arrived a few li away from the base, but I never expected that you'd be attacked so fast no da. Bad timing. My name is Chichiri no da," he explains, his voice chipper and calming. Tia can't help but sigh in relief. " _I'm not in immediate danger anymore, so that's good, but what the hell is he talking about?"_

"I have no idea what this mountain is. What country are we in? And what do you mean by 'arrived?' I clicked a link on my computer and there was a bright red light and I woke up wherever you said I was," she prods, furrowing her brows in concern and dipping her gaze down from Chichiri to her hands as they grip the sheet she's engulfed in.

"Well, this mountain isn't in any of the four empires of this world, but you appeared on the Konan side. We'll be heading to the capital of Konan once you're up to it no da. As for how you arrived, I think that's a story best told to you later no da. Could I maybe get your name from you?"

"Oh, I'm Trianna Redfield, call me Tia. Um… Thanks for saving me back there, and then bringing me here where I'm guessing magic is real and I got healed?"

Chichiri nods.

"Not everyone possesses the abilities to use powers, but Taiitsukun certainly does, as do I no da. I'd like to leave for the capital Eiyou as soon as possible, if you don't mind. Taiitsukun would get cross if we meandered for too long no da," he says, standing and holding a hand out to help her up after she takes his cue and scoots to the edge of the bed, sliding her legs over. She takes his hand with a muttered thanks and he pulls her up gently to allow her to balance herself. Once Tia lets go, he leaves, pointing out her neatly folded clothes on a small table to the side.

She dresses quickly, still feeling embarrassed about being naked in front of a stranger. A stranger who is a man. " _God I hope he didn't do anything to me."_ Tia stops abruptly to think on her experience thus far. She banishes the idea of Chichiri doing anything unseemly. " _Why bring me here to get me patched up?"_

"So, how long will it take to get to Eiyou? Can I get home from there? My parents will be freaked when they don't find me at my desk, especially after I screamed so loud," she admits upon joining Chichiri outside the room, feeling a little embarrassed because despite his weird face, she can tell he's scrutinizing her. It only makes sense as they've just met.

"I'm sure being taken from your home without expecting it would be terrifying for anyone, but there is an important reason you're here no da. We'll transport through my cloak, just watch no da!"

He slips off the indigo wrap that had been drawn over one of his shoulders and flings it up to flatten it out, Tia recognizing the technique as something she'd use to make her bed. Then he reaches over to a staff leaning against the nearest wall. It has a metal looping design at the top with metal rings through it, which she decides is the jingling noise from before. He taps the butt of the staff in the middle of the flattened cloak. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open when ripples emerge from where the staff landed.

"Whoa, what? This isn't physically possible!" she exclaims, leaning forward carefully so she can try and get a better look at what's happening.

"It's magic no da," Chichiri replies, the hint of a laugh within his words. It makes her wonder what else he's capable of. With how he fared against the thugs from before, she concludes that he's no pushover. Much better than what she could show for that encounter, anyway.

"Do I need to jump or tap my heels or anything?"

"Not at all, just step on. Since you're not used to it you can hang on to me if you'd like no da." Chichiri offers his arm, and Tia gingerly steps forward onto the cloth to take it. They begin to sink and she squeaks at the feeling, wrapping her right arm around his and latching her other hand on, hugging him close. Down they go, slipping farther, farther, faaaaaartheeeeer….

With a popping noise, she goes from the feeling of sinking slowly and peacefully to falling rapidly. Her gut lurches into her throat, blocking her scream. She grips Chichiri's arm to the point that she hears him grunt. Squeezing her eyes shut to await certain death, Tia fails to brace for landing on her feet, her legs crumpling under her when solid ground comes into contact.

"Oh shit!" she curses, dragging Chichiri down with her because of her vice hold on his arm. Fortunately for the both of them, he has better balance and more experience, and manages to stay on his feet despite having to bend down. Tia lands a bit hard on her bottom but not enough to hurt for long. _"Not too bad for my first portal. I overreacted."_

"… Sorry," she mumbles, releasing her new friend and getting up to gaze about in wonder. She doesn't hear his response. The utter magnificence before her renders all senses to focus solely on what surrounds them.

They have landed outside a large stone wall, and Tia can hear the sound of commerce from beyond it despite being yards away. Outside of the wall there are large East Asian-styled buildings, some smaller, but most of the land's rolling hills are covered in fields of various crops, and even small copses of trees that she would bet are orchards. To their right is a wide, beaten dirt road with a few foot travelers who spared them some odd glances, with trees every few yards alongside it to provide shade.

It is the inside of the wall that is truly breathtaking. From their perch atop a hill, she sees a stately palace that glimmers with the power of a ruby-encrusted crown, dominating the view compared to the rest of the landscape, its arms reaching out the breadth of the city from border wall to wall. Before it, the buildings range from small tight clusters to larger, more patterned complexes, all with the distinctive tiers of tiling that denotes its origin. From its rich estates to the lowliest humble shack, this city captures a vision of Chinese culture that hasn't been seen in Tia's world for hundreds of years. In this gorgeous scene, she is further struck into resignation that everything is real, and no mere dream or hallucination.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said the past few minutes no da, or have you been too busy staring?"

Tia turns her head slowly to look up at Chichiri, mouth agape slightly in stupefied awe.

"What?" she whispers, causing him to sigh in slight exasperation. He doesn't lose his smile however; which she's grateful for. He's not mad at her yet! She only knows his weird face can frown at all because he did so in concentration earlier.

"Well, to reiterate in short no da, we need to gain an audience with the emperor to tell him that you're here! It will take some time and convincing however, so we'll be staying in the city for a few days until I can figure out how to get you an audience no da," he explains, Tia scrunching her nose in confusion.

"Emperor? Why do I have to meet the emperor, you make it sound like I'm important," she fires off in alarm, having never met with anyone with that amount of power before.

" _What am I supposed to say? What's considered offensive? This smells of trouble. What if_ _ **I**_ _smell of trouble? What if I_ _ **smell**_ _?!"_

Chichiri senses her tumultuous thoughts and puts a bracing hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry no da, I promise you aren't in any danger from the emperor. He's just the one best suited to tell you why you were brought here no da," he responds, hand sliding away. His voice is still so pleasant that she can't tell if he's lying or not, and trying to read his expression is impossible. She can tell that there's a big whole something that he's not telling her about himself. No one has a face like that. But she can't bring herself to pry, seeing as he's asked nothing of her but her name. She also knows it would be incredibly rude.

Tia glares at the ground in frustration, trying to not let him see.

" _Ugh, I have so many more questions and I know absolutely nothing about this person I'm trusting! Curiosity is going to kill me."_

On their way through the gates into town, surprisingly, he breaks the slightly uncomfortable silence after giving her a casual once over.

"I never got to ask before, but what are you wearing? Your clothes are very… strange no da," he comments, breaking her from staring past him at a spice vendor. They're in the food market portion of the city, where everything smells tantalizing and foreign to Tia's nose. He's not the only one wondering: people have been staring –some openly disgusted by the amount of skin she's showing– throughout their walk.

"Uh, they're jammies." At his confused head tilt she stutters and backtracks. "Sleepwear. For sleeping."

Chichiri nods in understanding at her amendment and the ensuing silence bears down even through the chatter of customers and shopkeepers. So, in perfect fashion, she decides to continue elucidating. Of course she does.

"To be fair, I would be getting odd looks back home too. Not supposed to be out in this type of thing, although mine are pretty bland as far as that goes, it's just these shorts weren't made for… not sleeping."

It's not like talking to a wall. No. To Tia, it's like texting someone _right next to you_ and being left on read. She knows he's listening. " _He better understand that I know that he's listening and actively not choosing to respond."_ She's never met anyone who could completely ignore someone without making it seem completely rude. God-tier.

" _Who is he?_ _ **What**_ _is he?! This guy is freaking me out more than being in some different world based on ancient China. Well… Maybe not, but still!"_

"You must be quite the conversationalist back home no da," he laughs, though only slightly. Tia's internal read on the man is skewed by his teasing. She likes it better than just sitting in silence, so she purses her lips tightly and nods.

"Yeah I deserve that. Anyway what's the plan? People are probably gossiping about my weird outfit all over the city by now and I wouldn't think that getting the emperor's attention would be a quick process. Bureaucracy works in mysterious ways, no da," she asks, inwardly celebrating over making his eyebrow twitch up at the use of his verbal tic.

"I was thinking about your clothing and the attention we're getting too no da. Unfortunately I don't carry too much money, comes with being a priest no da."

"Well, I mean we could just march in and say it's important." Chichiri shoots Tia a look that, even with his strange face, is obviously meant to tell her that it was a stupid suggestion. She droops.

"Just a thought. I'm disoriented and tired and hungry and it's too warm for me. Don't mean to sound ungrateful for everything you've already done, but we're in a pickle and I don't see a great way out of it," she groans, stretching her bare arms before her and wincing. They'll burn before too long.

"If we stop by the shrine to Suzaku here in the city, I should be able to get us a room and a few meals no da. They won't be anything magnificent, nothing comfortable and bland food, but it'll solve our immediate problem no da," he poses, glancing down to Tia to see if she approves. He's met with a shrug. Suzaku sounds familiar to her, as if she heard it recently, but her brain is scrambled too much to remember what exactly it is.

"Sounds good to me. Do they always let in random people or are you a big-shot around here?" she jokes, which only serves to make the air between them awkward again. She's learned her lesson now and resigns to keep peering around at her surroundings and all the busy people. She makes sure not to stare at any one particular individual: her dad taught her that some people get uppity when stared at the wrong way. Tia suddenly feels a hand grab onto her upper arm and drag her left, making her squeal in alert.

"You were spacing out again no da, I had to pull you this way before I lost you to the crowd. The shrine is this way no da."

She takes a few deep breaths to calm her spiked heartbeat and releases them with a grimace. "You scared the living hell out of me, dude."

"I can understand still being disoriented no da. Just try not to wander off here; there are some shifty guys in this area and they'll gladly sell you off to a brothel no da," Chichiri replies, the nonchalance in his voice contradicting his words. Tia takes this cue to scuttle closer to him, jumpstarting her parched brain into watching for undesirables. She regrets not asking for something small to eat and a drink of water before agreeing to leave wherever they were before; it's hard to focus with a dry mouth!

The area of the city they enter becomes more ramshackle as they go, an area that exists in the shadow of any glorious location. Their pace is a touch below rapid. They've already seen a few people about, all men. Tia jumps when Chichiri halts beside her, holding his arm out to make sure she follows suit.

"What's wrong?" she mutters, already knowing the answer. Those men they saw weren't just sitting and watching them go.

"Stay close to me, and we'll get through this," he says, voice low and quiet, all previous cheerfulness gone. She fights through a shiver and nods her head, glancing around to see that they're surrounded.

She cringes, remembering the last time she was surrounded by a bunch of men.

" _At least I'm not alone."_


	3. Suzaku Shrine

" _What's with the men in this world? The only one I've met who hasn't been a dick is Chichiri!"_ Speaking of Chichiri, Tia thinks his voice sounded cool in that timbre. With the assumption that they would escape unscathed, she confirms with herself that she has a lot to learn about him. _"Gotta draw out the cool voice more."_

A small nod of confidence all for herself is all she can revel in before the action begins.

"Oi monk, ya must be heading to the shrine! But me 'n my boys here couldn' help but notice that you was travelin' with a real fine piece and were wonderin' what a holy man could possibly do with her. If you hand her to us, not only will she be somewhere she'll truly be appreciated, but you'll get some nice compensation to offer to our gracious almighty Suzaku, to help the poor. 'm I right fellas?"

The young man who gave the delightful speech steps forward boldly, gesturing to his snickering "fellas" with all the swagger of a stereotypical frat boy. He stops about five feet away from the pair, meeting Tia's eyes with a cocky smirk before beginning his stare down with her protector.

"So, we gonna do this easy? I can offer ya quite a bit-a protection in this place. Not often we see foreigners, so she'll be pricey. Whaddaya say?"

"I think the lady and I would like to be moving on peacefully, no da," Chichiri answers, his voice lighter again. He doesn't make to step forward however, as it's obvious by the sudden frown that twitches on the gang leader's face that they're not allowed to leave. Tia starts to feel something strange, something warm and electric, pulsing from the man beside her. She focuses her eyes back on him to figure out what it is, only to see him surrounded in a pale red light. It's a thin, sparking layer of energy, like a low-key version of Dragon Ball Z! Tia gapes and searches for any other reaction only to see that " _no one else is seeing this holy shit he's GLOWING!"_

"I don't like the thought of messin' with a holy man but y-ain't givin' me much of a choice. Ever since the Emperor's ministers started finding all the choice beauties for 'His Highness,'" the thug uses hand gestures to emphasize with a rude face, "we ain't been able to get as many for ourselves. Can't let this opportunity go."

Tia is thoroughly confused as to what this guy is really talking about but understands that it doesn't spell good for her. Still a bit slack jawed at the energy surrounding her friend, she watches as Chichiri merely sighs.

"I try to stay out of violent situations, or solve things peacefully no da, but I suppose that protecting you is going to be far more important from now on no da," he says, turning to Tia with his strange face in a confident, reassuring smile. She opens her mouth to ask what he means, but the gang leader lurches forward with a clenched fist. She instinctively flinches, but Chichiri snaps into action as if everything was happening by his intention in the first place.

The butt of his staff connects soundly with the leader's middle. Tia winces at the choked gurgle of pain. The rest of the men begin charging with belligerent yells. Tia swings herself around, pulling her fists up in front of her and staring down a couple of men heading straight for her. With her back to Chichiri, she solemnly promises herself to at least _try_ to help out.

" _These two guys are pretty big! They're in better health than those other guys before too_ _–_ _!"_

Her buzzing thoughts are halted when she feels a surge of that electrifying warm feeling. Tia's vision fills with a pale red light. Within a heartbeat's breadth, she watches, wide-eyed, as every man around her drops into a dead faint.

Every man except for Chichiri.

Seeing that they're not in danger, she turns to him.

"Um holy _shit_." She's shaking her head. The existence of magic, real magic, is still a bit too fantastic for her.

" _I can't believe I thought I was in Utah."_

"Did you forget about magic again no da?" The teasing hint in Chichiri's voice is back again, so nonchalant as if what he did was _nothing._ He gestures for her to "come along" and resumes their journey to the shrine.

"You didn't kill them did you?" Tia jogs to catch up, giving wide berth to the bodies she passes on impulse.

"Killing would go against my vows no da, so they'll just have nasty headaches when they wake up. Once we get to the shrine I'll definitely need a nap, those types of attacks are draining no da!" he answers, rolling his shoulders tiredly and upping their pace slightly.

"Well why didn't we just warp there in the first place?"

"I don't have the best skills when it comes to landings, no da. Not to mention that my powers aren't just for shortcuts no da," he responds again. Tia catches his subtle indignant tone and let the issue drop.

The two keep up light small talk this time, which eases Tia's anxiety. Eventually she has to take pause due to her painfully dry throat. At that point however, she believes she's made a respectable stride in learning about her wizard friend.

Firstly, he's definitely her friend.

Secondly, he learned his magic at Taikyoku-zan.

And, to her disappointment, thirdly: No, he won't teach her.

The streets become more respectable now, filled with more people and with shops selling religious paraphernalia. Tia can smell incense lightly coating the air. There are a few people dressed in robes, with religious articles, and even a few in clothes like Chichiri's.

" _Must be the religious district, which means I'm close to a drink of water."_ Tia inwardly crows with delight at the thought of water. She's worked up a sweat in the heat, sure that she smells to high heaven.

"It's been a long time since I've been here no da. Pretty nostalgic…" Chichiri trails off as they round a corner, looking up at a building that's large and drenched in the trademark red and gold of the city. Tia glances up at him with a small frown to see him with a neutral expression.

" _Sounds like it's not a fond memory."_

"If being here is uncomfortable we can figure something else out," she blurts, and he turns his face to her, brows furrowed. She feels her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Sorry. There are places I don't like going back home because of past uh, 'traumas,' and you've done way way way too much for me already so if being more comfortable means we take up washing dishes to afford a room at an inn then I'm all for it," Tia rambles, an uncomfortable grimace on her face from the pain of speaking and at the sound of her pitifully raspy voice. He takes in her words and a small smile appears once more.

"Not to worry no da. It's nothing too major, and if I couldn't handle it then I wouldn't have suggested it no da. Thanks for your concern though! I'm not used to it these days no da," he chirps, and they begin walking across the small square in front of the shrine.

His answer troubles her. She doesn't really know him, doesn't know if she'll even have the chance of knowing him, but... in her mind, shouldn't everyone have someone who thinks of them? She has her parents. She supposes Carly and some others from high school count too. Shouldn't he have friends? Fellow monks, at least? She doesn't know how religious sects work in general. She stopped going to church a long time ago and studying them wasn't typically in her range of interest. Are monks solitary? Are they _supposed_ to be solitary?

All this does is make Chichiri even more mysterious. " _If he's secretly evil though I'll eat my computer when I get home. He's just so… man, what's a good word?"_

As she ponders a proper description, Chichiri and Tia enter the shrine, to which there's a process of bowing, a couple claps, bowing, murmurs of a couple prayers in front of a golden-colored bird statue, a stick of incense, and one last bow. Tia attempts to follow Chichiri's lead in doing so to be respectful. Appealing to whatever god there is might at least throw a cool, somehow deodorizing breeze her way. While moving inside to a larger room, she lets her friend practically drag her to a certain spot, as she's too busy taking in the details and relishing the cooler atmosphere. Chichiri catches the eye of a middle-aged man in robes and shakes Tia from her stupor as the man hastens to them.

"Houjun, it has been so long, but you are unmistakable. What brings you here?" the man asks kindly, straying his eyes to Tia quickly, where she sees the tell-tale signs of confusion in his face. She takes it in stride, as she's used to it by now.

"It's Chichiri now, no da. My friend Tia and I must take you up on that old favor you offered, though we do not plan to take advantage of your kindness for long, no da," Chichiri responds casually, but something in what he said must have been a secret code. The next thing Tia knows, the man has snapped his head to her and is gazing in outright awe. She brings her right arm up to rub her left uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes.

"Um, hi?" she whispers, and the man shakes his head as if to clear it.

"My apologies, Miss Tia. I will have two rooms made ready and get fresh robes and nourishment for you."

He bows to her, meets her eyes again almost curiously, then bows again hurriedly and bustles away.

As it still hurts to talk Tia can only try to convey her confusion to Chichiri with her expression and her hands.

"Don't worry about it, he was just being respectful no da. Follow me, I know the way back to where the lodgings are no da," he says, brushing off Tia's subsequent look of suspicion and narrowed eyes. She makes a rude noise while sticking her tongue out at his back but keeps a close follow. Everything is going over her head, and China was never the culture that she was super into reading about either. If it had been based on Ancient Egypt, she would still be miserable in the heat but at least she had read more extensively on the culture there!

The living quarters of the shrine is well kept, its floorboards polished to a shine, the red paint unchipped, and paper windows untorn. To match the décor and smell of incense, a fragile humming of prayer thrums in the building between the sounds of their footsteps. Briefly Tia wonders if their shoes are supposed to be off, but figures if Chichiri is wearing his then she can't be in trouble. After that, it's the artwork that really dogs at her attention. There are effigies and paintings and even faded murals of either a human figure with wings or a handsome red bird, so it must all relate back to that bird statue…

"Oh, _that's_ Suzaku!" she rasps out loud, as she's been thinking on where she's heard the name before. It overrides her throat pain, as sudden lightbulbs in her mind often do. Tia also smacks straight into Chichiri's back, as he's abruptly stopped at her outburst.

"You know of Suzaku? You didn't say anything before no da," he asks, not turning to face her. " _Uh-oh,"_ she thinks. " _Must've said something bad."_

"Well, sort of. Just a name that's thrown around in some uh… stories? Stories works. Stories back home. Other than that I have no clue," she clarifies, sticking to telling the truth. Even if she's in trouble, at least she won't have to worry about keeping up a lie. Tia generally hates lying anyway. Might as well just face the consequences…

"Ah, I see no da. Suzaku is the guardian god of the South, and as Konan is the southern empire he is also chiefly worshiped here, no da," Chichiri explains, surprise gone. While he waves at the monk from before as he turns the corner, Tia gets her fried fuzzy brain to work on how everything is connected. His reactions, Suzaku, the whole "arrival" thing, it all adds up somehow. There's something glaringly obvious but she can't put her finger on it at all…

"Miss Tia, your room is this way. It shares a common space with Chichiri's, as we do not have much room here and I assumed you would prefer a friend to a stranger," the man informs, ducking his head once again.

"Oh, thank you that's very nice, thanks," Tia manages, once more cringing at how bad she is at speaking. The monk only smiles and gestures her into the room, Chichiri following behind after exchanging a few pleasant words. Tia sees that the small, low table has two worn cushions on either side and several dishes of food and a steaming teapot. In truth, it is all one room, separated by portable folding screens depicting mountains, blossoms, and Suzaku. The window in the back of the room provides some light, and is propped open to let in air, while there are candles lit in some darker corners of the room to help visibility.

"Ah, it's very different from Taikyoku-zan no da. You don't have to wait for me, I'm sure your throat would appreciate some relief," Chichiri says, placing a gentle hand on Tia's shoulder and urging her to the table. She nods, shooting him a grateful smile before sitting at the table and pouring herself both a cup of aromatic tea and some water from a small pitcher. She hums in delight after taking sips from both, the hot and cool refreshing her significantly. She visibly relaxes and watches as Chichiri goes behind his side of the room, where she hears him set down his staff.

She shrugs and puts her attention on the food, lifting the lid to a wooden bucket-type thing and getting a face full of steam from the rice. Next to that is a platter of vegetables, and the last bowl is filled with a few peaches.

"Okie dokie, pretty simple but no complaints here," Tia mutters to herself, scooping rice onto the empty bamboo plate provided her and then staring around for a utensil to put vegetables on top. She searches in vain, causing her to wonder if she's supposed to use her fingers.

"What's wrong? You make very entertaining facial expressions no da."

Tia snaps her head up, flushing in embarrassment at his comment, only to be met with that same smile as always. He's leaning with one shoulder against the wall, arms crossed. He's taken off his robe, which he had called a _kesa_ in their small talk before and has also removed his shoes.

"Oh shush, I was just looking for something to put the veggies on my plate, like a serving spoon or fork," Tia admits, only to feel more bashful when he shakes his head.

"Just use your chopsticks. I don't mind that there aren't any serving chopsticks no da," Chichiri points out, strolling forward and pointing to the two sticks next to her plate. She freezes, suddenly remembering where she is.

"Ohhhhh right! Well this will be an adventure and a half because I am terrible with chopsticks," Tia grumbles, picking the utensils up and attempting the correct hold. She stretches out her hand toward the platter and promptly drops her top stick, slamming her mouth shut to keep from cursing. Holy ground. It's a no-no. She sucks in her dignity and grabs up the fallen stick to place it back on her hand. This cycle continues a couple more times, her focus growing more alongside her desperation.

Then, she gets distracted.

"Oh, gods… I'm sorry, it's really rude no da but…" Chichiri trails off, his shoulders shaking with laughter as he turns away from her in his position across the table. Tia pouts, putting the chopsticks down, taking up a teacup to hide behind as her dignity disappears.

"Glad I'm so entertaining to you. They have these back home too, but they're only for… I guess specialized foods or in certain parts of the world. I usually use different utensils," she explains defensively, although she can't help but enjoy the sound of his real laugh. Those other teasing moments had been tiny. Still, she'd really like to eat…

"If you're done laughing at my expense, could you help me out? I'm starved and I'm not above eating with my fingers," Tia continues, and the man across from her nods, calming down and scooting around the table to sit at her side.

"Here, put them in your hand like this." He settles her fingers around the chopsticks. "Keep the bottom one still and move the top with your pointer finger," he instructs, showing the movement with his hand and then moving hers. With steeled determination, Tia tries again, taking hold of a piece of eggplant. Lifting it a few inches, she sticks her tongue out in concentration and begins bringing her prize back. She grins as she gets close.

The eggplant falls from her grasp, plopping onto the table.

Tia hangs her head in shame, hearing Chichiri beside her bust up into another fit of chuckles.

She huffs and ignores the man, figuring out her own way to eat without using her fingers. The meal doesn't last too long, as Chichiri goes back to his side of the table and easily finishes his portion. Once finished, Tia conglomerates the dishes.

"What're you doing no da?"

She pauses, confused.

"Cleaning up? Where's the kitchen, I can scrub these out pretty easily."

"You don't have to do that, there are enough junior disciples here to take care of the chores no da," Chichiri replies, though he does get up to carry a pile for himself.

"Meh, I've been getting a lot of freebies. Lead the way, Chichiri."

Through the winding hallways they go, the two strange friends exchanging quips of humor at their odd day as they walk and as they help clean in the kitchen. Due to their exhaustion the jokes they sling at each other are corny and lame, which only serve to make them laugh more and more. Once finished, Tia is escorted to a much needed bath.

While usually one for lobster-boiling temperatures, Tia relishes the milder room-temperature water in the tub. While washing quickly, her mind wanders.

_"Eventful day. People like attacking me, so I guess I got pretty lucky meeting Chichiri, but like what is happening? Did the house get hit by a rogue tornado? Is this a coma dream?"_ she thinks, humming in distress with a frown. _"I hope it's not a coma dream, I want my mom. At least jaunting off to college meant I could still call my parents."_

... ... ...

Tia sits in a sleeping robe, her regular pajamas sitting in a pile next to the lumpy futon mattress that is her bed. The only candles lit are one on Chichiri's side and another sitting a foot from the thin pillow for her head.

"Good night, Tia."

"Nighty-night, Magic-Man."

Both candles are blown out, and soon after, the two friends are perfectly asleep.


	4. A Walk in the City

It's been a few days since their arrival, and Tia is bored. She isn't allowed outside the shrine complex, so she spends her days helping out with cleaning. The monks are kind to her, always gently correcting her when she makes a mistake. It's a welcome change from the abuse she usually receives from managers back home.

Chichiri goes out into town every day without her, sometimes with the monk from the first day (whom she was told to call "Yako"). Every night when he returns to their room, she asks him about his progress with getting an audience, only to be disappointed that it hasn't been granted yet. Other than that, they continue a comfortable acquaintance, and the number of awkward pauses from their first encounter diminishes to become companionable silences. Then they go to sleep, with Tia keeping up her ritual of calling him "Magic-Man."

It was last night that Chichiri finally saw that Tia is wilting under being cooped up. Having felt bad, he made a few arrangements before settling down to sleep…

... ... ...

"I can't escort you around town no da, but I spoke to Gen about taking you out to explore for the day no da. You just have to promise me to be careful!" Chichiri explains to a groggy Tia, who perks up over her daily porridge at the thought of going out and about.

"Gen's a cool dude. I'll do my best on being careful, although I do kinda wish it was you coming with me. Been missing the banter we found that first day," she admits, covering her mouth as she yawns. Chichiri shrugs, hoping that she doesn't notice how flattered he feels.

"I'm sure you won't be able to see all of Eiyou in one day no da. I can show you whatever you don't get to today when I'm free again no da," he suggests, and Tia nods. A sleepy smile creeps onto her face.

"Thanks for keeping me on your mind. Am I going out in monk's robes?"

"Nope. I know you refused any payment and think you're just paying for our room and board, but the people here are grateful for all your hard work no da. It's nothing too fancy, but they knew you'd need something appropriate to meet the emperor in and fixed up some donated clothing for you no da. They won't be able to fix your hair up, but at least you'll be a little inconspicuous no da," Chichiri says, watching Tia's face finally wake up more, shining with gratitude.

"Aww, that's so nice of all of them! I really wasn't expecting anything, although they're probably right about needing clothes. I'll have to thank them endlessly."

Tia's response comes right with a knock on the door, which ushers in a couple of girls a few years younger than Tia. She looks between the girls and Chichiri as he stands to greet them.

"Great timing, no da. Thank you for your assistance to the shrine, I leave Miss Trianna to you no da," he greets, exiting the room quickly. Tia stands with a hand held out, her call for him to wait dying in her throat. Instead, she drops her hand and turns attention to watch the newcomers analyze her figure, who nod and make small murmurs under their breath.

"Uh, can I help you?" Tia ventures, only to be shushed. After they have a small whispered conference, they beam at her.

"We're here to help you get dressed! We owed the shrine a favor, we both work in a shop in the textile district and when Gen stopped by yesterday we knew it was time! I'm Chika, and this is Ai. She can't speak very loud so don't feel offended if she doesn't answer you," the shorter of the two chirps their introduction, her partner nodding beside her. Tia practically straightens to attention, and proceeds to follow every order given to her.

Thanks to the collaboration of the three women, the simple dress and robe of pale pinks and yellows is tied firmly to Tia's figure. Chika mourns the fact that Tia's hair would have to remain down and unornamented, but Tia comforts her by assuring that she doesn't need them for the day trip. Ai meekly whispers something to Chika, and the shorter girl drops the issue. Both leave with bows and smiles, glad to see their work done perfectly and their debt repaid.

"Huh. They were… cheerful," Tia mutters to herself. The attire isn't too heavy, and while it would take a bit of time to get used to walking with a full skirt, she'd manage. Two slightly scuffed black slippers have been pulled on her feet, cramping her toes only slightly. She takes a couple turns around the room, trying to become more comfortable when she gets a knock at the door.

"Miss Tia, I'm here to escort you through the city."

"Sweet! I'm here, let's go!"

* * *

Two ministers stride down the wide fairway of Eiyou, deep in conversation about the rumor that a monk has stepped forward with a request to meet with their emperor. The juicy part of this rumor is that this monk has found the Priestess of Suzaku, and that he himself is a legendary celestial warrior! The two walking down the street, who work in the justice branch of civil servitude, couldn't believe it when they heard it. Most didn't. How could they? The legend of the priestess has always been fanciful.

"Those who have met with the monk already swear that he is a warrior. It won't take long for them to ask for the girl and proof of her status, as word has already reached one of the top advisers. What do you think?" one asks, pausing slightly to observe a food stand.

The second, and younger of the two, pulls his cohort along with a snort. "Seems like a risky thing to be lying about, so I would like to believe they're telling the truth. I don't like to think about what the appearance of the priestess means, however."

"Wait!"

The two stop as the older lays his eyes on a woman walking down the road with a middle-aged monk guiding her. Although her hair is left down and her clothes simple, the minister could tell that she is very pretty. He's never seen such pale skin before, even from women from Hokkan to the north. Given her monk escort, they assume she is unwed.

The palace has been stirring for months with higher ups wanting the emperor to choose a bride. For four years he has reigned without an empress, and some are beginning to feel desperate. "Send a message to the person in charge of gathering women for the seraglio. Perhaps this one is different enough to pique the interest of His Highness!" he hisses to his counterpart, and they both find a patrolling soldier and order him off.

If they're successful, perhaps some good fortune will come their way!

\--

Tia is enjoying the grand fairway, a part of the city that she and Chichiri had avoided on their way to the shrine. She can see why: the stone-paved road is set to lead right up to the palace, so every high-class shop is built facing into it, and there are plenty of shoppers to prove the method effective. Small time merchants peddle wares, performers range from entire theatrical circuses in the street to solitary musicians with dumpy instruments and boxes for coins. It all fills the provided space, and Tia can't believe the grandeur of this city happens every day. Children dart through the crowds, some she knows are likely pickpockets, though they avoid her and Gen. How they manage to escape getting trampled by the carts and horses and elephants and performers and soldiers... Tia figures it's just the way things are.

She and the monk are making their way to a place with cheap food for lunch. Tia likes Gen; the man had been taken in as a toddler by the goodness of the shrine and ultimately decided to become a man of the cloth himself. He regales her with stories from his younger days when he traveled Konan, describing in colorful detail all the things he loves about his culture. Tia absorbs it all, asking questions about everything she sees, prodding for more details, all the while compiling a list of things to bombard Chichiri with later at dinner.

It is when the duo has nearly arrived at their destination that they are interrupted.

"Pardon me madam, but we need you to come with us."

At first, Tia doesn't understand that the order is meant for her until Gen pulls on her sleeve discreetly. She turns to face two soldiers in red armor guarding a well-kept older gentleman in dark robes. Even though she's unsure of his status, Tia bows anyway to be safe.

"My apologies, I didn't believe you were addressing me. May I help you?"

"Please straighten and make haste. You are indeed a beautifully exotic woman and have my approval to earn your family honor as a member of His Royal Majesty's Inner Seraglio. You will be inducted immediately, and servants will be sent out to fetch any belongings you require," the well-dressed man states, his higher-pitched, breathy voice belying the fortitude of his words. Tia blinks and raises from her bow.

"A what? I apologize, I'm really not from around here, but I don't think I can accept," she replies, only to be jabbed in the ribs while the soldiers bristle slightly. She winces and grunts at the pain and looks to the culprit. Gen merely gives a small shake of his head and keeps his eyes staring sharply into hers. He mouths something, but Tia doesn't understand and looks back to the man.

"It is not a request. It is your duty to this country and to your emperor. You may give your farewells to your companion," the man says, that same matter-of-factness contradicting with the pitch of his voice. Tia feels a tightness in her throat as her back gets tense, sweat appearing on her face.

"Gen, what do I do?"

"You have no choice. Go. Otherwise they will throw you in prison for insubordination, and that will leave us nowhere. I will inform Chichiri of your induction, but you must go, Miss Tia," Gen whispers, his face betraying the calm of his voice. This is not what anyone planned. They expected trouble to come from thugs in the city, but never from the palace!

"But–!"

Gen waves her away, bowing his head to her and to the minister.

"Your consideration is most generous. Thank you."

Tia is left with no other choice but to follow the minister and soldiers who march to stand beside her. The minister nods curtly and graciously at the monk. Off the group goes, the crowd parting respectfully for them, all eyes on the young woman. Whispers begin to spread between them. Tia clenches her fists, her sleeves wide and long enough to hide them.

" _Chichiri, help me!"_

_... ... ..._

Tia is escorted up into the palace and handed off to servants, who take her back through a winding series of hallways and buildings to an inner portion of the palace that is enclosed from the rest of the sprawling grounds. None of them speak to her, even when addressed, and Tia eventually gives up trying. Whatever she's being forced into, she'll have to find out later.

After a bath in a lukewarm tub of aromatic water and being forcefully scrubbed from head to toe, she's towel-dried and wrapped in a new, silken dress with elaborate embroidery. Her shoes are swapped for even tighter, brand new slippers. Her hair gets combed and tugged painfully, all for a tight bun at the top of her head with a flower ornament tucked into it. Cosmetics are plastered onto her face, Tia inwardly howling because it will most likely give her terrible acne later.

Once finished, she's led to a large elegant foyer that is filled with at least thirty other extravagantly dressed, extraordinarily gorgeous women. Without so much as an introduction, she's left to fend for herself. Conversations cease slowly as attention turns to the awkward newcomer. Some turn back to their gossip, uninterested. Others quirk their heads. One such lady strides forward, confidently lifting her chin. Tia locks her gaze onto her, noting how haughty and how well she carries herself.

The woman looks her up and down. "You're not from Konan, are you? You definitely have an interesting look. What's your name?"

At the questions, Tia opens her mouth to answer but her voice only squeaks. Feeling heat rise to her cheeks at the sound and the woman's consequent smirk, Tia swallows with difficulty.

" _Calm down heartbeat, everything will be okay if you just stay calm!"_

"I-I'm Trianna. Tia. You're right, I'm foreign."

The woman scoffs slightly before Tia can even get all her words out. "Of course you're foreign with a name like that!"

"Oh Kourin, you can see she's terrified. Miss Tia, I promise that there's nothing to be afraid of, please come sit with us." The calmer, gentler, sweeter voice belongs to someone behind Kourin. The woman steps out around to greet Tia with a smile that matches her countenance. Tia looks between her and the bemused Kourin, as they could easily be sisters, though Kourin is slightly taller, has a flatter chest, and has dark hair with a violet sheen.

"My name is Houki, and I know exactly how you feel. When I came here from my poor village, I was overwhelmed at first, and very shy. I can see why you were chosen; you have the palest complexion I've ever seen," the woman introduces, reaching out and taking up one of Tia's hands gently. Kourin sniffs.

"Come this way, then. Houki thinks that being friends with everyone is better, despite all of us being rivals."

"Oh, but it's true! 'Pettiness adds nothing to prettiness', right?"

Both women giggle at the joke, Tia remaining silent, astounded, and befuddled. What are they rivals for? What is this place? They sit her down at a small table, where servants immediately serve them tea. Tia clears her voice for their attention, as they have continued light-hearted banter.

"Excuse me, but I'm really not from around here. I don't understand what I've been brought here for," she says, voice small as she folds into herself as much as she can. The stares of concern at her words from them both bring back that spike of panic into her gut.

"Miss Tia, it's the Inner Seraglio!" Houki exclaims, but Tia shakes her head to show she doesn't understand. Kourin sighs.

"It's His Majesty's harem. We are all here as prospective brides for the emperor. You really must be from far away if you don't even know _that."_

Tia gets dizzy at the words.

"H-h-harem? I can't be an empress or in a _harem,_ I… I've got to get _home!_ I have school! There's someone who's waiting for me back in the city too, I– "

"–Oh, you left behind a boyfriend?" Kourin interrupts, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand with a sultry, genuinely interested smile. "You'd best forget about him, you'll likely never see him again."

Beside her, Houki straightens and looks to her lap sadly. Tia feels butterflies in her stomach as she blushes, Chichiri's strange smiling face popping into her mind.

"No, he's just a friend and also a _monk!"_ Tia points out quickly at seeing a teasing grin spread on Kourin's face. The grin dies down but doesn't completely leave. "He's just protected me and was my first friend here."

"Well, you're stuck here for now. They're probably still getting your room ready, but you'll be waited on hand and foot so it's not so bad. I think I like you anyway Miss Tia, so I have decided to look out for you," Kourin announces, her analyzing complete. Tia scrunches her eyebrows in confusion at the declaration, but upon looking to Houki for clarification the lady shakes her head with a smile.

"Just accept her friendship, and mine. Kourin is a very strong personality with a deep well of kindness. We'll both look out for you, Tia," she says, and Tia sits back in her chair and allows Kourin to carry on conversation, taking the back seat to merely listen.

" _This is all happening too fast. I hope mom and dad are okay. I hope Chichiri isn't mad at me…"_ The thought of the man and Kourin's little tease makes Tia's lips subconsciously pout. " _I hardly know anything about him, you fricken weirdo."_

Still, Tia can only hold on to hopes now. She's certainly in no place to be making moves for herself.

* * *

"Tia!... Trianna!... TRIANNA KENNA DON'T IGNORE ME! WHY DID YOU SCREAM?!"

At receiving no answer, Tia's mother glances at her husband and both start going back upstairs to the bedroom area.

"I thought we were past this arguing phase and had settled everything," she grumbles.

"Well, she is eighteen. I'm sure you remember being eighteen," he answers, poking his wife's back teasingly. She throws her hand behind her to try and smack him away and misses, causing him to snicker. Their moment ends as they approach their daughter's room.

"Tia? Are you? …" Tia's mother trails off before shrieking in panic. Both cats dart out of Tia's otherwise empty room. Nothing is out of place, the window isn't open, and the computer is still on, phone sitting on her desk next to it. But no Tia!

Tia's father immediately darts to the computer while her mother races out to search the house for her. Tia hadn't left the house, both doors in and out are too loud! She is a good kid and didn't have anywhere else to go!

"Lana, come here!"

The shaky call from her husband stops the woman and draws her back to the room.

"What is it?"

Lana sees her husband slumped forward with his hands in his hair, staring at the computer screen. She steps forward. The screen is white with black text that is appearing line by line in what looks like classic typewriter font.

"Read it. It's about Tia. It's all about her, and everything she's doing is appearing as script," her husband whispers, and Lana focuses in to read.

_"... The young lady Trianna settles in with her newfound companions in the days to come. Her mind never wavers from thoughts of her friend in the city, and homesickness begins to set in each night as she goes to sleep..."_

"How is this possible? Is someone hacking this? Where is Tia?!"

... ... ...

Tia shoots up in her bed, wide-eyed and sweaty.

"Mom? That was mom, I swear I just heard her!" she breathes out, looking around at the small dark room and then shaking her head.

"Must've been a dream. I wonder what Chichiri has been doing these past few days. I kinda miss him…"

Her thoughts trail as she settles to sleep, ignoring her growling stomach.


	5. Rooftop

For the past few days, the shrine felt a bit dimmer. Once Gen brought the news that Tia had been spotted and recruited by palace ministers for the royal harem, there was a sense of resignation and defeat. When Chichiri came upon the news, he couldn't help but applaud fate's irony. Now he would have to explain the complication to the ministers he's been meeting with. He was so close to convincing them that Tia is the Priestess of Suzaku, here to accept her position from the emperor. All they needed to do is meet her. Proving his position as celestial warrior "Chichiri" had been simple enough, what with the character on his knee and his grasp of magic.

But returning to that empty room every evening kept eating at him.

"I know she's safe no da, but…" he trails off quietly to himself, settling in for his evening meditation. While he had been going to meetings in the mornings, he spent his afternoons catching up on meditation and prayer rituals, things he had left out from telling Tia.

" _ I was looking forward to showing her around, no da." _

He breathes in, clearing his thoughts. He can sort through his problems and find a clear path. " _ Fate has a reason for taking her up to the palace a different way no da. Nothing I can't deal with." _

Later, when getting ready for sleep, he briefly hears the memory of Tia wishing him goodnight.

" _ Nighty-night, Magic Man." _

* * *

Kourin could feel it. She could feel the mysterious pull to the newcomer. The strange girl is terrible at being a lady, from walking to talking, and especially dinner etiquette. It's pitiful. She and Houki spend their time teaching her their ways while staving off any jeers from the other members. She has to. Her big sister instincts are going haywire for Tia, almost as if… As if…

Kourin shakes her head and resumes combing her wealth of hair. Her little sister is gone and won't be sending her any messages anytime soon. As for the magnetic pull that Tia has, she'll never confide it to anyone. It's only big sister instincts. It has to be.

"Um, pardon me my lady, but Miss Trianna is asking to see you," a maid calls, standing obediently in the doorway. Kourin immediately straightens herself from her slight slouch and upturns her chin.

"Send her in."

Moments later, a dead-eyed and frazzled Tia trails into the room. Kourin squeals in fright when she sees the young lady's reflection appear behind her own in the mirror.

"You look like a ghost, Tia! What's wrong with you?" she snaps while turning to face her intruder, and Tia swivels her head to meet her gaze. Kourin immediately feels a pang of guilt: the red-rimmed eyes and blotchy skin is tell-all.

"Homesick. Thought I heard my mom and I also keep thinking about Chichiri, uh, that guy I basically ghosted in town," Tia explains, her voice a mere drone. Kourin winces in sympathy… Or at least, she partway does. Her eye twitches at the mention of "Chichiri." More and more, those big sister instincts are pointing toward being something else entirely.

"You're pretty pitiful right now, so I won't tease you about your man. Surely you got to send a messenger to your family, I'm sure they're very proud of you. It's an honor to be considered beautiful enough to be brought in, you know," Kourin simpers, pointing to a stool a few feet away from her for Tia to sit on. The girl obliges, sitting with a whump and hanging her head. A silence spreads out as Tia is lost in her thoughts. A long, drawn out growl emits from her stomach, followed by a troubled sigh. Kourin puts her comb down and reins in the wave of slight annoyance before turning to face the source of gloom.

"I don't know why you came to me and not Houki for sympathy." She crosses her arms, scrutinizing.

"She's still asleep. I noticed you're always awake earlier than everyone else, even though you're not a morning person."

Kourin narrows her eyes. " _ Gods, it's like talking to my brother." _

"Well, try not to make a habit of it. You hardly ate last night so you should just send out for breakfast. Being too skinny is no good, you'll never get the emperor's attention if you're not healthy enough to bear him sons," she berates, smirking slightly when Tia finally looks her in the eye with the hint of fire in her glare.

"I'm  _ not  _ here for that. He never comes here anyway, Houki told me."

Kourin sticks her tongue out at her.

"You're just hoping to be released back to your sweetheart, what was his name again?" she teases, drawing Tia out of her morose state some more.

"Shut up about that, I told you! I don't even know how old he is!"

All Tia serves to do is make Kourin cackle in delight for her successful plan.

"I don't even know how old you are Tia. All I can gather is that you're like a little kid, and here I am with yet another little sister!"

"Oh whatever I'm eighteen, I'm an adult," Tia says, causing Kourin to drop her mouth in surprise.

"You're eighteen? You're obviously a woman but I didn't think you were as old as me," she replies, a tight feeling settling in her stomach because her big sister instincts aren't fitting the picture and  _ she doesn't WANT them to be destiny yet! _

"Don't worry I get that all the time back home, people usually joke that I'll be glad when I'm older that I appear so young. Uh Kourin, are you okay?" Tia asks, noticing the sudden sour look on her friend's face. The lady levels a calculating stare, mouth still twisted in a pucker. She then takes a breath in, opening her mouth to ask the now burning question: " _ Where are you really from?" _

But she stops, suddenly, blinking when she remembers that she doesn't want to know. Because if it's true, if it's REALLY true, then she has to stave it off for now. Kourin isn't ready to accept the concrete knowledge that Tia is from another world. But Kourin also knows that the time will come soon, and she won't have a choice. For now… denial. Tia obviously doesn't know what's in store for her and has no idea that the man she left behind in the city is one tied to her fate.

"Kourin?"

Tia recoils her hand when the lady jumps at her concerned touch on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't mind me. I suppose I'm still tired myself. You did say that I'm not a morning person, so that's that. Call some maids in here, I'll help you get cleaned up and I'll show you a special place that'll give you a little privacy so you won't have to bother me so much," Kourin covers up hastily, standing and flipping some of her hair over her shoulder. Tia sits wondering what is actually bothering her but gets up to do as bid. Kourin pulls a silky shawl over her shoulders, directing Tia to take her place at her vanity.

Small talk begins once again when maids arrive, and they all begin their work on cleaning Tia up.

"Kourin, why  _ do  _ you get up so early? Also, when do you take your baths? You of all people would have enjoyed watching me fumble around at the communal one," Tia ponders, attempting small talk as she gets preened. She's managed to wave away cosmetics for now, citing that her very pale skin requires for her to keep it clean. She feels her hair jerk back suddenly and squawks in pain.

"Yo what the hell was that for?!" The maids giggle at Tia's outburst, which is one of the now infamous glimpses into Tia's real character that Kourin and Houki have been attempting to hide. It  _ had  _ been going well, because Tia is shy, but it always comes back.

"What an impertinent thing to ask! Every lady is allowed her privacy."

Tia frowns, but secretly picks up the hint of nervousness in Kourin's eyes and voice. She turns back around.

" _ People sure like being mysterious here. I feel like I'm being played."  _ Tia's ideas on the reason for so much secrecy run dry quickly.

Kourin dismisses the staff when Tia is deemed presentable.

"Now, you have to promise me to keep this spot a secret, okay? And be discreet when going up there again after this: it's technically out of bounds for us," Kourin explains, her voice a harsh whisper to get her point across. Tia's eyes widen but she nods enthusiastically. At this response, Kourin puts a finger to now smiling lips and winks.

"Excellent. Come quietly."

The expedition begins with Tia's heart thudding in her chest as she follows her friend through the myriad hallways of the palace. Breaking rules is exciting! Peeking around corners, staying flat against walls, holding their breaths… Tia loves every bit of it. She's never done any hardcore rule-breaking in her life, and she can just  _ hear  _ her parents accusing Kourin of being a bad influence.

Kourin ushers her into a closet, closing them in quickly but without slamming the door. Inside is a set of steep wooden stairs, which Tia is directed to climb. Up the two go, to a small platform with a hatch in the slanted roof next to it.

"This is a worker's entrance to the roof to fix tiles, but it isn't used often. Go on, open it up, just be careful not to make any noise," Kourin whispers conspiratorially, flapping her hand at Tia. She undoes the latch, and carefully as Kourin directed, attempts to open the door. It refuses to budge.

"Are you sure you open this often? It weighs a ton," Tia growls, her voice and face pinched from the strain. Kourin watches on, slightly entertained by the young lady's effort but notes it's taking too much time.

"Move away, careful. I'll do it."

Tia scoots away, panting slightly and glaring at the immovable door. Kourin sidles up to it and, as if lifting a feather, pushes the door out and up, flushing their crawlspace with sunlight. Both squint at the action, Tia with a grunt of both pain and consternation.

" _ How?! I may not be a weightlifter but if someone with Kourin's figure can lift it I should be able to!"  _ Tia thinks, begrudgingly following the woman out onto the roof. Kourin gently shuts the door behind them and they crawl up to a certain spot.

"Ah, there we go. Now, see this lovely view of the gardens? It's a nice place to think, and there's no way anyone can see us," Kourin sighs contentedly, turning her gaze to a certain area. Tia follows her eyes, forgetting about her anger at being completely outmuscled by the woman next to her. Her sights are set on a figure walking out to a small, covered gazebo with a table set up inside. There's clear visibility into the gazebo from their perch, and the expensively robed figure walks with a certain air of dignity, with consequence. From where she is, Tia can't pick out too many details, only that the person is pale, and that their dark hair is pulled up into a small covering hairpiece.

"Isn't he absolutely wonderful? The most beautiful being you've ever seen?" Kourin mumbles, the utter adoration in her voice causing Tia to wrinkle her nose.

"Hey, you keep teasing me about my friend in the city and here you are swooning over this guy," she points out, causing Kourin to outright squeak indignantly.

"You little moron,  _ that  _ is His Majesty! That is our emperor!"

The two yelp when the object of their discussion turns his regal head and looks toward them. Both flatten themselves as much as possible to avoid being seen.

"I thought you said that no one would be able to see us!" Tia hisses.

"If we can see him he can see us, that's how lines of sight  _ work,  _ you twit!" Kourin whispers back, both sucking in their breath when it's clear that His Majesty is scanning their part of the roof. Something distracts him, and he refocuses on something else. Kourin and Tia release their collective breath.

They sit up to watch the man once more, with Tia trying to pick out as many details as possible.

"He seems young," she comments quietly.

"Oh he is, he's eighteen. But isn't he the most gorgeous person you've ever laid eyes on, so much poise and obvious intellect! Like a walking piece of art crafted by Suzaku himself," Kourin gushes, face turning pink. Tia squints her eyes trying to focus on him, but there aren't many distinguishing features she can pick out from their spot.

"Yyyyeah, sure."

Kourin pinches Tia's arm at her doubtful response.

"You wouldn't know; you're already infatuated with someone else," Kourin sniffs, smirking afterward because Tia's face has become red once again.

"For fuck's sake-"

"Watch your language, we are  _ ladies." _

"-He's just my friend!" Tia finishes hotly. The two sit in silence, watching the emperor drink tea and talk with two old men.

Eventually, both clamber back down and sneak back to their quarters. By that time, most ladies are awake, and they meet up with Houki for breakfast. Tia's lady training continues. All the while, both Tia and Kourin keep slightly distracted by their thoughts: " _ I wonder if Chichiri will come save me"  _ and " _ I don't know if I'm ready yet, Kourin." _

* * *

"I am told you are a true warrior of Suzaku."

It's a statement, with no lilt of a question.

"I am, Your Grace. I bear the mark of Chichiri on my knee no da."

The Prime Minister of Konan hums. As Prime Minister, he is privy to most of the information regarding the empire. It makes him one of the few people who knows that their Gracious and Eminent Ruler is also a bearer of the mark of Suzaku. When the news finally arrived at his desk that a warrior had come forward with astonishing information on the legendary priestess, doubt had already been cleared from his mind that it was true. But, being in his distinguished position requires him to investigate. To protect his Emperor. To protect Konan.

The young monk in front of him, with his strange smiling face… He is meant to be a savior to them all.

"And where is the girl you say is from another world? The one meant to become our priestess?"

Chichiri shifts minutely, placing his hand to his face and removing his mask. If the Prime Minister is surprised to see Chichiri's true face, he doesn't show it.

"I will be truly sincere, Your Grace. While I was meeting with ministers to arrange a meeting for her, she was spotted by those charged with gathering women for the seraglio. She was taken in, and is still there," he explains, leveling a neutral expression with one of the most powerful men in the country. If anything, the minister begins to look thoughtful, if not amused.

"It would seem that fate desired her to meet someone here in a faster manner than yours. What is this woman's name?"

"Trianna, although she will likely be going by her nickname, Tia."

The Prime Minister sits back, lacing his hands together to sit on his lap. The relaxation in his form dissolves any tension in the room.

"I have no reason to doubt what you say. As it stands, your request for a meeting with His Imperial Highness has my approval. I will send out for those responsible for the harem and find Miss Trianna, and the meeting will occur tomorrow morning just before noon. Do you require a room here at the palace, Chichiri?" he questions, his face easing into a kind smile. Chichiri returns it and ducks his head in respect.

"I do not. Thank you for your time, and I will be sure to arrive early should Miss Trianna require my assistance," he replies, standing once the Prime Minister has already stood.

"Already dutiful, as a warrior should be, and she has not yet formally accepted her role as priestess." The minister's remark and sideways glance at the monk brings out a small smile from the warrior. Chichiri thinks on the quality few memories he has with Tia.

"She may be unsure at first, but she will agree. She's secretly a very passionate person, I think," he says, covering up his true face once more with the mask. The Prime Minister remains curious but manages not to show it.

"You would know better than I. Tomorrow is an auspicious day."

Chichiri nods.

"It is indeed, no da. I'll be here for Tia this time."

Chichiri excuses himself with a low bow and makes to exit the palace. The Prime Minister allows him to go, his mind briefly processing the strange man Suzaku has graced with power. The curiosity is shaken when a servant appears to remind him of his next engagement.

As Chichiri walks through the grounds on his way out, he stops under a small copse of low trees to reach out with his energy. With his left thumb hooked in his prayer beads, he focuses. His reach isn't quite so extensive with the abundance of people in the area, but…

There! " _ Tia is okay, not that I expected her to be in trouble no da. Ah, but I will see her tomorrow."  _ He makes a satisfied hum and keeps moving forward.

... ... ...

Tia perks up when she feels something familiar wash over her. She's only ever felt it once, and even though it hadn't been directed at her then, it's obvious…

" _ That feels like…!" _

Excitement spreads throughout her system and a grin breaks loose on her face. The feeling disappears as soon as she feels it but she's sure: Chichiri is sending her a signal!

"Tia, why are you smiling like that so suddenly? It's creepy," Kourin jabs, hiding her face modestly behind her silk fan. Tia loses her glee and folds up her own fan to smack Kourin with it. Houki watches as both begin a mock-swordfight with their fans. She listens to the smack talk and eventually the giggles as it turns to fun. The lady smiles to herself while continuing to fan herself demurely.

"I have such spirited friends. It is not so much a bad thing after all," she mumbles, catching the attention of her two friends. Both drop their squabble and round on her.

"Didja have something to say, Houki?" Tia asks, voice low and figure poised strangely in some sort of dueling stance. Kourin takes advantage of her diverted attention to jab her in the ribs, causing Tia to bend over. Before the fight breaks out anew, Houki stops them my swiping her fan between them.

"You two need to behave yourselves. We're ladies, remember? Tia, I was merely complimenting your adeptness with the fan. I mean no offense, but it is something you comparatively know well," she clarifies sternly, going back to fanning herself. Tia and Kourin bashfully join her, shooting each other feisty juvenile glares and snickering.

"Thanks Houki." Tia briefly hides a nervous smile, staring up at the ceiling. " _ I totally didn't learn fan etiquette from The Princess Diaries. No one will ever prove it." _

"You're quite welcome. Now, it's time for dinner." Tia groans. "You'll never get better if you don't keep practicing. Kourin told me you're also not eating well enough," Houki says, falling into step with Tia while Kourin leads them to the main dining room. Tia has the sense to look ashamed.

"My mom used to always scold me too, so I promise that I always get enough to eat. Not all of us need to pig out like Kourin does," she teases, watching her friend in front of her tense up. She throws a glare over her shoulder but keeps moving forward with a "humph."

"I won't be falling for a trap like that, Tia. I'm far too refined and mature."

"So refined and mature that you just engaged in a fan-fight with me like two minutes ago."

"I was defending myself. Perfectly natural, especially when young scalawags like you come along," Kourin finishes, the trio turning into the dining room that is only partway full. Those already inside instinctively look up, but only for a discerning glance. Tia is grateful that the stares have died down. Being completely foreign in a strange land isn't as fun as it seems when all eyes are on you.

That night, Tia lies awake thinking of her journey so far. Getting pulled into a new world, getting beat up, meeting Chichiri, learning about the world from monks, earning friends, joining an imperial harem, making more friends… All happening within only a couple weeks of arrival.

" _ Is Chichiri here to get me out? I kept hoping all day I'd feel him again, so I guess not. It's not really that bad here… Kourin and Houki keep me pretty distracted during the day. But what am I doing here?"  _ Tia muddles through several questions, mysteries leading to more mysteries with no viable answers. No clues. And while she's alone, the feeling of homesickness washes over once more. She misses her cats. Her parents. Even her daydreams about college have fallen by the wayside.

"Mom and dad must think I'm dead by now, I've been gone for so long," she grumbles, fixing on a point in the ceiling to stare at. Her stomach doesn't growl tonight: Houki had made doubly sure to stuff her full of food. Between being shown the ropes, the rooftop niche, and the concern, Tia admits that it isn't so bad in Konan. She rolls over and closes her eyes, deciding that showing up looking like death in Kourin's room the next morning would be ungrateful of her.

The last thought she has before drifting into slumber is of Chichiri, one last attempt to feel him searching for her.

When she feels nothing, she sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a hot minute... My bad! The state of the world has sort of mucked up my desire to write in general, but I'm getting there!


	6. Trusting Instincts

"Hey Tia… Oh. Hey Mrs. Redfield," Carly yawns, looking through her mass of unruly black curls to the digital clock on her dresser. "Six-thirty in the morning after tractor day, this better be good!"

Her ire disappears as she listens to the woman on the other end, who is so terribly upset that she eventually becomes unintelligible with sobs. A sinking feeling pulses in her gut. Shivers raise the hair on her arms.

"What happened to Tia? I can't hear you I'm sorry, is there something I can do?" she asks, trying to break through before the phone is switched over to Tia's father. After a few more moments of listening, Carly gets dizzy. "Tia is stuck in a computer?"

The Redfields are asking for her assistance and her secrecy. Tia is being written as a part of an ancient fairy tale called The Universe of the Four Gods, all because she was looking for something to help with Carly's project. She agrees to drive over to their house. Her gut feeling is something she prides on, and while everything sounded too unreal, it's telling her to see for herself. The Redfields aren't religious or superstitious like her grandparents; they're not the type to lie about something so freaky.

"Hey mom, I gotta go to Tia's. She needs my help with some packing for school, wanted to spend more time with me before she leaves cuz she doesn't work this weekend," she fibs, grabbing an untoasted piece of bread as her breakfast. Her mother, busy preparing breakfast for the rest of the family, merely nods her head and tells her to be safe.

Carly rolls her eyes and goes to her car. "I could've told her the real reason I'm heading over; she probably still wouldn't have actually listened. Typical," she thinks sourly, pulling away from the old farmhouse. Fifteen minutes later and she's pulled into the driveway of the Redfield house, with all its charm and peeling paint.

"Oh, Carly I'm so glad you came. I know everything sounds strange but we can't think to involve the police when it's so bizarre…"

"You were asking her for help on a project about fairy tales, weren't you? Maybe you know something about this."

Both of Tia's parents bombard her with these types of questions, but Carly takes them in stride given how exhausted and miserable they appear. Faces gaunt with sleep deprivation, red eyes, hunched shoulders… They'd gone past being completely hysterical to seemingly accepting of a horrible truth. Carly's half-expectation that it is a prank ends. Tia would've popped out by now. At Tia's computer, she sits. Reads from the beginning.

"Well, you weren't lying," she mumbles, watching as text keeps appearing on the screen, telling of Tia dreaming of her parents yelling at Kourin.

"Do you know anything about this? Is it some occult thing? I know those types of things exist because I was young and curious once too, but this has gone too far!" Mrs. Redfield berates again, wringing her hands and shifting from foot to foot nervously. While Carly would love to comment on the unexpected fact she's just learned, she knows staying serious is crucial if she wants to help find a way to get Tia back.

"Let's just keep reading, I guess. I dunno, maybe you two can get breakfast and a nap and then we can look it up some more," Carly suggests, sincerely at a loss. The computer wouldn't exit out of the page, and with her parents right in front of her she'd never try to turn it off. "Though I have a feeling it would just stay on no matter what. I'm picking up some weird vibes from this thing."

Carly reads on, genuinely curious.

* * *

Tia yawns and stretches her arms above her head.

"I got a good night of sleep for once! Probably because Houki kept me fed last night," she mumbles contentedly. Flopping her arms down again, she drowsily stares at the form of her legs under the sheets.

"I wonder if it'll just be this over and over again. It's going to get boring fast."

A polite knock at the door pulls her from her from her hazy musings.

"Lady Tia, you've slept a bit later than usual today. Lady Kourin has sent us to help you get ready for a small breakfast," a maid calls, and Tia allows them to come in.

After allowing the servant women to wrangle her into a flowy white and gold dress with a deep red robe and golden colored sash, Tia switches it up on them.

"If you don't mind, do you think I could have… _light_ cosmetics? Some eye stuff and some lip color…?" she requests shyly, still unused to ordering anybody around. Houki confides that she doesn't like doing so either having come from a poor background. Tia infers that Kourin must come from a rich one; she never has problems being a high-strung mistress.

"Of course, Lady Tia. That's what we're here for," one responds gently behind her. Tia smiles despite her bashfulness and mutters a thanks, and lets the ladies continue their work. When make-up isn't slathered on and merely used to delicately highlight her features, Tia feels comfortable with it. Even better, if she so chooses to take it off after a couple hours, she has no obligation to anyone! The emperor never visits, so she's free from that burden.

Another knock comes at the door just as the maids are finishing up.

"Tia, you're taking too long, I'm hungry!"

Kourin's complaint rings through the room and Tia stands with an eyeroll to greet her. She opens the door to see Kourin with her mouth open about to complain. Instead, the words die out and her face stills when their eyes meet. She's completely paused, as if she just realized something.

"Kourin, you wanted to go to breakfast right?" Tia comments slowly, weirded out by the intense stare. Kourin shakes out of her reverie and once again turns her nose up, though her cheeks are noticeably pink.

"Of course. I must compliment on your taste in using your makeup: it looks much better when it's subtle, rather than that clown face you showed up in," she retorts, covering up her odd moment. Tia stares with narrowed eyes for a few moments before shrugging.

"And here I thought you'd say it wouldn't matter because I always have a clown face."

Kourin and Tia make serious and intense eye contact before both sputter into laughter. They begin walking to the dining hall to meet up with Houki.

"You're a strange one. Your sense of humor is _otherworldly,_ " Kourin says, drawling out the end word while giving Tia the side eye. She couldn't take it anymore. Every night she's been seeing her younger sister, who chides her about not taking Tia to the emperor, about not embracing the character _Nuriko._

"I guess you could call it that," Tia mumbles in response, wondering if it's the correct time to let Kourin in on her big secret. She's been thinking about it the past couple days. Since she's in the palace already, maybe Kourin could help her see the emperor since she seems to sneak around the palace all the time! Despite getting the response she desires to lead on to her true question, neither speak, and both are uncomfortable about it.

"Ah, just the two ladies I was hoping to run into! I've been trying to get Lady Trianna to myself and you've been hogging her for too long, Lady Kourin."

Tia and Kourin turn with a start, as a fellow harem member approaches them from the left. Kourin immediately narrows her eyes venomously, but Tia shows mild curiosity. She's been kept from talking to most of the other ladies in the harem, or rather, all the other ladies stay away from her.

"Tia," Kourin pushes out, exhaling forcefully and donning a cold smile, "This is Lady Miho. She is the daughter of a wealthy merchant in Eiyou."

Tia bows slightly in introduction, offering no verbal response as Miho already knows her name. When she rises, she sends a questioning look to her friend. Kourin is giving off such a strong, fierce feeling… Tia can't see anything, but it isn't unlike that time when Chichiri fought those thugs in the city.

"Do forgive my interruption, Lady Trianna. But I, like the others, have been questioning who you are but haven't had the opportunity to ask you. Kourin and Houki have been keeping you sequestered away," Miho says casually, ignoring Kourin and directing an all-too-innocent smile to Tia. She recognizes it and sides with Kourin internally, knowing that Lady Miho is about to say something less than nice.

"That's okay. What did you want to say? I trust Kourin, anything you want to say to me can be said in front of her," Tia responds evenly, channeling her inner snooty-pants and holding her head slightly higher. The effect would be better if she weren't so short…

"Hmph. An excuse to hide. Just another thing that makes you unworthy of being here. Do you honestly think that a strange-looking foreigner with a gibberish name could ever be chosen as empress to His Highness? It's ludicrous," Miho begins, watching both Tia and Kourin for reactions before confidently continuing. "And you align yourself with Kourin and that country bumpkin Houki, it's pitiful watching you three pretend to be ladies."

" _Bullies. Hate 'em. But since I'm not back in my world, this dingus gets to pay!"_ Tia thinks rapidly, the lump in her throat melting to tightening fists. Before Miho can start talking again with her prissy little followers coming boldly up behind her to join in, before Kourin can snap back a witticism of her own, and before Tia really plans something solid in her head, she darts forward and draws back her foot.

An ungodly shriek pierces the peaceful morning. Miho is on the floor wailing about her shin, calling Tia a vicious savage and other such unpleasant names, surrounded by other ladies. Kourin stands jaw dropped in shock. Tia stands vindicated by her rash action. It's the calls for guards to come that spur Kourin into action. Something clicks in her mind: " _It's time, Kourin. You're right."_

"C'mon Tia, we have to go find the emperor. He's the only one who can help us now!" Kourin grabs Tia's wrist and drags her away from the spectacle. Tia stumbles and curses under her breath before gaining her feet and following. Kourin lets her go. They round a corner and bump into Houki.

"Tia, Kourin! I've been looking for you both, what is the commotion?"

Kourin swipes her hand hurriedly, looking perturbed.

"Houki we have to go. We'll tell you later I promise!" Tia calls, having already resumed running after Kourin. On they go, into a different part of the palace. They stop so Tia can catch her breath and for Kourin to get her bearings.

"How do you even know where he is right now?" Tia puffs, hating the sweat running down her face. There goes her tasteful makeup.

"I'll confess that I have more hiding places around the palace, and I overheard some stooge saying that His Majesty is in a private meeting with a man claiming to be a celestial warrior. I know where the meeting is."

"How?"

"Bribed a maid, of course."

Tia rolls her eyes and they keep moving. Shouts can be heard now, deepening Kourin's frown. "Dammit," she mutters. Tia doesn't have the breath to comment on her foul language. She knows that those shouts are for them, because they are in loads of trouble. Super trouble.

Kourin suddenly careens to a door, Tia barely catching the move and skidding into the wall before rushing into the room. More breath catching.

"You're so bad at this. But don't worry Tia, I'll get you there. I said I'd look out for you." Kourin shoots Tia a smile so confident and so surprisingly roguish that she can't help but smile and nod. They silence themselves when they hear running footsteps come and pass, and once it's quiet enough again Kourin leads the way out.

"Whatever happens, you do what I say," Kourin instructs, Tia grunting her acquiescence.

" _Why couldn't I have been born with running lungs instead of shitty ones?!"_ Tia can feel the jogging and running catching up fast. She'll gladly do any exercise except for running. This is just _cruel._

When they come upon stationary soldiers planted in the hallway, Tia reasonably concludes with video game logic that the emperor must be in a room nearby. She stays behind Kourin, as ordered.

"Hey, you're the two women who broke from the harem aren't you? Forfeit yourselves and take responsibility for your actions," one of them commands, slamming his spear on the ground while his cohorts ready their own spears and swords. Tia looks to Kourin with a frazzled expression, her body tense.

"You wackjobs better get out of my way, because I'm not in the greatest mood!" she snarls back, and Tia feels a surge in that feeling from before that is so similar to what she felt with Chichiri.

" _Is Kourin secretly a wizard?"_ Tia watches for an aura like before but sees none. Instead, Kourin jumps forward, an action that effectively surprises all parties. Tia watches with eyes getting wider and mouth dropping lower. Kourin wrenches the first man's spear from his hand and snaps it cleanly, as if it were a mere twig. She keeps the non-bladed half and raps her assailants on their heads. Despite wearing helmets, the force of her hits are too strong. Before long, Kourin has downed the group of soldiers and casually thrown her spear end to the side. She smiles smugly in satisfaction for her work before realizing that Tia is frozen with a face emulating a dead fish.

"No time to explain right now when we're so close, Tia. Hurry up!"

Tia snaps to at the snippy reprimand, shaking her head. " _Everyone keeps telling me they'll explain later and it never happens. Next time I get the chance I'm going to sit everyone down and have a long talk."_

Kourin and Tia hear that more soldiers are heading their way, frantically yelling about protecting the emperor. They reach a door in the middle of the hallway and stop. Soldiers appear at each end of the hallway, cutting them off. If they were still outdoors, they could sprint off through the gardens.

"Tia, go through that door. You seem to be a pretty lucky person so I'm certain you'll get away."

Tia bristles and grips Kourin's arm.

"Hell no dude I'm staying! I know I'm useless but I know better than to–"

"–Go, Tia! This is about logic, not pride. They won't kill me right off, you just have to go find the emperor. You know he's close, just trust your instincts!" Kourin cuts off, whispering harshly. She doesn't want the soldiers edging closer to hear. She shoves Tia toward the door roughly, glowering shortly before shielding Tia as much from the soldiers' view as possible.

Tia gulps and opens the door just wide enough to slip in, then shuts it. With a renewed energy spurred by panic, she scours the opulent room before her for any sign of life. None. But there are rooms connecting to this, like it's an entire suite! She runs around furniture and follows along a path, meeting with no servants or any guards or anyone else. She hears a man speaking softly in another room and stops short. The chances of it being the emperor are technically very low. If it is, the chances of him helping her and saving Kourin are even lower.

"Thissucksthissucksthis _SUCKS!"_ She throws herself forward, trusting herself to fate. In her desperation she overbalances in her mad dash through the doorway and into the room.

The voices stop with surprised gasps as Tia skids into the room landing flat on her face. Tears spring to her eyes from the pain. From fear. From frustration.

Then…

"Tia? Tia is that you no da?"

Tia wrenches her head up despite her embarrassing tumble. Giddiness at seeing Chichiri once again bursts onto her face in the form of a grin and more tears. The monk strides over after a slight glance to the other occupant of the room to help her up. Tia immediately wraps her arms around his middle and hugs him close.

"This has been so scary! You have to help Kourin, Chichiri! Please you have to!" she cries, looking up as she draws back from her frantic action. Chichiri doesn't get the chance to respond.

"What's this all about? Please turn to face us and explain, young lady."


	7. Acceptance

A gentle command. Strong in all the best ways. A man who is dignified in his surprise. A voice with a smooth calmness that makes her tears pause. She turns to heed his request.

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Breath-taking.

_ “How can one person naturally be that good-looking?” _

Tia’s throat tightens and her face goes red.

The man in regal attire with hair pulled up into a red crown merely gazes at her with a patience and grace to match his beauty.

Tia finds her mind pushing her to speak to help Kourin but with her mouth unable to form words.

“I-I Uh, I sorry,” she stumbles, until a light tap on her shoulder makes her physically jump.

“It’s alright Tia. Bow low, this is Emperor Saihi. Stay calm, no da,” Chichiri murmurs in her ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to prickle. She bows to show her respect and to hide how flustered she is.

“We are pleased to finally meet you, Miss Tia. But how did you come here? You seem to be troubled,” the emperor says, allowing her to raise her head. Tia shoves aside her bashfulness.

“Your Highness, my friend Kourin brought me here, she told me it was important but she’s getting attacked by guards. She’s strong but she can’t face  _ that  _ many people by herself. I can take you there,” she rambles, panic and concern making her voice tremble. A subtle knowing look crosses the young man’s handsome face.

“We heard there was a commotion in the palace. We are intrigued by your companion, and consider your plea moving. Please show us to your friend,” he replies firmly, standing from his desk and nodding for Tia to go ahead.

“Thank you but I uh would need to backtrack through this suite and if there’s a faster way,” she says awkwardly, fidgeting in her spot and looking to the doorway she came from.

“Not to worry, no da, I can sense them. If we go out and around these couple hallways, we will be able to get there sooner no da!”

Tia once again feels astonishment at Chichiri’s powers. The three head out into the hall, the emperor treading gracefully despite his heavy-looking imperial robe. Chichiri leads the way for Tia, and she strays behind to walk briskly alongside Emperor Saihi. When he catches her glancing at him, he smiles gently, causing Tia to blush at being caught and keep moving forward. The sounds of men yelling can be heard. Their pace quickens when soldiers finally come into view, their backs facing the trio. It’s now that the emperor hastens to the front.

“Let us through, soldiers, we are low on patience,” Saihi rumbles, his face becoming serious, his eyes narrowing in an icy glare when his soldiers turn with sneers and snarls. That is, before they recognize the person in question.

As if a spell has been cast, there are calls for fighting to cease, the emperor is here! One soldier wearing a different type of armor wrestles his way through the bowing men to bow deeply before sputtering excuses.

“Your Imperial Highness, there was an attack in the seraglio and two women escaped. We have one cornered here, she’s shown unbelievable strength but even she cannot face this many men for long. I assure you that you are in no danger, sire!”

The man is ignored as the emperor sidesteps him. Soldiers part hurriedly, knocking into each other to get out of the way as much as possible. Tia forgets decorum and hurries after him, Chichiri following to keep her safe from any soldiers who might think her presumptuous in her actions.

“Kourin! Kourin I’m here!” Tia pushes past Saihi to get to her absolutely exhausted-looking friend. Lady Kourin is disheveled, sweating, hair loose and with light cuts throughout her body. She gives Tia an eyeroll and smirks.

“Took you long enough, dummy. And,” she looks past Tia to see… “You brought him  _ here?!  _ When I look like this?!”

Kourin’s fiery glare and reprimand makes Tia wince initially.

“You  _ told  _ me to go find him and get help, you dweeb. You’ve been keeping stuff from me so it’s only fair anyway!” she snarls back, the two bickering incomprehensibly in harsh whispers. Their mouths shut when a presence looms over them.

“Please excuse our interruption,” he says gently, “we are inclined to offer our healers for your wounds. Please follow us to our study.”

Tia stands and bows to him with a grateful grin on her face. Kourin is still stunned and red-faced. As if realizing that Tia is outdoing her in manners, Kourin doesn’t bother to stand and kowtows where she sits.

“I beg your forgiveness. I have dishonored you and my family by attacking so egregiously,” she says, her face hidden but her voice displaying all the humble shame she felt.

“Rise to your feet, Lady Kourin. You are forgiven,” Saihi responds kindly, a serene smile spreading on his face. Kourin sheepishly follows his word, shooting Tia a quick glance of malice.

The group heads back down the hall to the private study. The group of soldiers that aren’t hurt are dismissed by the emperor to get back to their original duties. A man carrying a heavy looking bag is waiting outside the study door for them. Tia walks between Chichiri and Kourin, shoulders slumped in relaxation.

“I hate running. Never doing that much running in all this tomfoolery,” Tia gestures down to her gown, “ever again.”

“I have to admit no da, your entrance into the study was pretty dramatic,” Chichiri teases lightly, earning a jab from Tia’s elbow. Kourin raises an eyebrow as she looks between the two.

“Who’s this guy? You- oh!  _ This  _ is the guy you left in the city? You have weird taste,” she snickers, watching Tia get flustered once again. Tia, in slight panic, looks to Chichiri to make sure he didn’t really hear (he had, but she couldn’t tell.) The two enter a near-silent argument filled with hand gestures. Chichiri watches with slight interest, as he is partly glad that Tia has found such a good friend already. The very second the emperor turns around to sit at his desk, Kourin and Tia drop their hands and smile too sweetly. Kourin allows herself to be attended to by the healer and his immense bag of medicines.

“Miss Trianna, we have heard your story from your friend, and his logical plan to bring you to us as soon as possible. We hear that you are from another world entirely. Is this true?”

Tia straightens, nervously wringing her hands in front of her. “ _ Straight out the gate. At least  _ **_one_ ** _ person isn’t telling me that explanations can wait for later.” _

“It is true, Your Majesty. I’m unsure how to really prove it; I didn’t bring much with me but the clothes on my back. Or, the clothes I left behind before I was brought to the palace,” she explains, but Chichiri clears his throat quietly behind her to get her attention. There in his hands are her pajamas, folded neatly and a sight for Tia’s sore eyes. “Oh, and here they are. These are my jammies. Sleepwear. It’s what I was wearing when I got here.” Tia takes them and unfolds each article and holds them up to herself to show that they’re her size. She awkwardly hands them off to Saihi when he asks for them. He inspects the stitching, rubs the cloth between his fingers, seemingly deep in thought.

“ _ I  _ must admit,  _ I  _ am relieved that you have finally appeared before  _ me _ ,” he says finally, noticeably dropping the imperial speech pattern. Now, as if a switch has been flipped, his eyes glitter with excitement. With holding his delighted gaze at this proximity, Tia notes that they are a golden color that she’s never seen a person have before. Everything about this man is almost surreal.

“Chichiri said that my reason for being here is best explained by you,” Tia admits.

“He was right. Do you know the legend of  The Universe of the Four Gods ?”

Tia gapes when she hears the familiar title.

“That’s the thing I clicked on to get here!” At the confused expression she receives, she puts her hands up to help her think of a better way to say it. “Uhhh it’s the title that was used on the medium that let me travel here?”

The clarification works, and Saihi moves on.

“Here, it is a legend passed down from Taiitsukun.” Tia looks up to Chichiri at recognizing the name before refocusing.

“The first emperor of our dynasty was handed a scroll,  The Universe of the Four Gods,  that foretold the arrival of a young maiden from another world. She would arrive when the empire was on the brink of destruction to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku and summon our guardian deity.”

Tia’s mouth goes dry and her hands get sweatier when she logically follows where the road is leading.

“You think I’m this maiden, don’t you? I fit the requirement,” she mumbles. Just last night she had been questioning what she was doing in this world. Now that she’s being given answers, she’s uncomfortable with the truth.

“I know you are the Priestess of Suzaku we have awaited. My hope is that you will accept your role to save Konan. In return for summoning Suzaku you are given three wishes. Anything you desire will be given to you by the deity,” Saihi explains further, the hope bleeding through in his voice. Tia begins to feel guilt for a plea she hasn’t turned down yet.

“That’s a lot of responsibility for some rando to take on. Why does this priestess have to be from another world? I’m not saying no,” she defends, seeing that Saihi is about to interrupt, “I just… I’m just like any other girl from my world. I don’t see how I could possibly be the top candidate,” she finishes lamely, feeling awash in shame upon seeing the spark of disappointment on his face.

“Oh please,” Kourin snorts. All attention turns to the smirking lady, who stands with all the air of someone who knows every secret in the world. “You’re the priestess. I could feel it when you came in the room your first day in the palace. You’re so good at your job, in fact, that you’ve unwittingly found two of your celestial warriors already.”

Tia scrunches her face in confusion. “I have?”

“Ugh, you’re so dense. Obviously Chichiri is one, it’s right in the name. As for the second, here.” Kourin daintily pulls down the collar of her dress to show a faintly glowing red Chinese character just below her collarbone.

“I’m Nuriko.”

Tia looks in turn between Chichiri and Kourin, then to Saihi who seems unsurprised by the new development.

“Lady Kourin –Nuriko –is correct in that you are naturally drawn to your duty. However, you have found three,” Siahi begins, and a familiar warm feeling that Tia is beginning to recognize more and more settles into her senses once again. The emperor’s head turns and he pulls his collar down slightly at the side to show another red Chinese character on his neck. “I am Hotohori, your third celestial warrior.”

Things swirl in Tia’s mind for the umpteenth time since she’s entered this new world. Magic, constellations, and rituals for three wishes. It sounds so simple. Tia has a gut feeling that it isn’t. Somewhere in this, there’s a dark twist. Fairy tales always have one. But seeing the confidence in the emperor’s eyes, and having Kourin who’s given up her identity in the harem for her, could she live with saying no? With being saved by Chichiri, with knowing an entire empire is in danger, could she refuse?

“I knew you were the priestess when you arrived, no da. Who knows why you were chosen, but you were no da,” Chichiri adds, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Tia’s troubled look melts into one of resignation. She inhales deeply through her nose, closing her eyes to rein in all her conflicting thoughts. After exhaling, Tia looks to Hotohori.

“I’ll do it. I’ll be the Priestess.”

\--- 

“Ugh Tiaaaaaa, you never could say no to anything,” Carly mumbles, feeling a hot wash of guilt down her back afterward. After all, Tia got into this mess trying to help her with her English project. It’s now the afternoon, and Tia’s parents are sleeping while she monitors the progress of the story. It’s an interesting one so far. She can’t help but wonder if Tia really does have a crush on Chichiri, given how the book describes her getting flustered every time she’s teased about it.

_ “Tia never had any crushes before, said that she’s waiting for a bigger pool to choose from,”  _ Carly thinks, letting her mind wander. Her nose wrinkles as she concentrates on her schoolmates. “ _ Not that I blame her, our school is tiny and if they’re attractive they’re taken already.” _

In her musings her eyes flutter shut for a rest from staring at the white screen.

_ “I don’t know whether Tia is lucky or not. Would I want to be in her place…?” _

A deafening roar quakes through Carly to her very core, causing her to shriek in fright and jump up from the chair. She swivels her head trying to find the source of the thunderous sound. Tia’s parents appear in the room, still exhausted but looking harried and frantic.

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

“Is Tia okay?”

Carly only gapes at them in confusion.

“Didn’t you hear that just now? It was so loud!”

Tia’s parents merely look even more confused. She makes the decision to shake off the strange occurrence and sit at the computer with a nervous smile.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Tia is doing well right now, I’ll come get you guys if anything changes.”

* * *

“So Chichiri,” Tia starts, earning the attention from the monk. “Did you reach out for me yesterday? I was waiting for you to jump in and help me escape and thought that was some sort of signal.”

He quickly gets over any surprise he feels at hearing this. “Ah, I was just making sure you were okay no da. I’m glad you didn’t try and break out before I was at least on palace grounds, although the Prime Minister was meant to have fetched you so we could meet up before meeting the emperor no da,” he replies, not catching the short glimpse of disappointment on Tia’s face.

“Everything seems to have turned out in our favor anyway,” Nuriko points out from Tia’s other side. All pause when Hotohori does, as a young man has raced up and automatically fallen to his knees, forehead to the ground.

“Your Imperial Highness, it is with great shame that I must inform that we are not able to locate the Lady Trianna that His Grace the Prime Minister meant to show before you!”

The cry is met with a pregnant pause, as Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri all pointedly look at Tia. The young man raises his head to see why there is silence and sees Tia giving him a small nervous wave.

“Sorry. Found my way here without you. Kinda broke the system I guess,” she apologizes, dipping her head in a meek bow with a bashful smile. The young man’s cheeks redden and he immediately jerks his head back down to Hotohori.

“Please rise, and inform our Prime Minister of our fortunate encounter with Lady Trianna. We also request his appearance in our private apartments within the next quarter hour,” Hotohori commands, cutting in before the aide can begin a lengthy tirade of apologies. Off the young man dashes, to which Hotohori sighs.

“Lady Trianna, it seems that our system of communication is flawed.”

He turns to look at her with apologetic eyes. She gives him a lopsided grin.

“No problem, sire, we’re all humans down here,” she says, fidgeting her hands because his beauty and status still unnerve her. Hotohori’s smile warms her worries away.

“Indeed. Chambers are being prepared for each of you, all in the vicinity of my own apartments. Should you require anything, all you need do is ask. Should you desire to speak with me, I will do my best to accommodate,” he explains, gesturing down the outdoor corridor they are walking down. The three behind him all look at each other in surprise; none of them expected such gratuity. They emphatically thank the emperor as such, to which he waves them off with an elegant hand through the air. Tia hears Nuriko sigh in adoration. The young woman rolls her eyes and makes a childish disgusted face to Chichiri, who smiles wider when he notices.

“Please get settled. I’m afraid I must return to my duties, but tomorrow we shall officially announce Lady Trianna as the Priestess of Suzaku, and further discuss the plan to attain the remaining constellations.” 

Servants heralded them to different hallways to guide them to their own suites. Before Tia separates from her friends, she calls for their attention.

“Not to be a Debbie Downer or anything but I’m gonna take a bath and sleep off that run. But is it okay if we all eat dinner together, I really don’t wanna be by myself.”

Nuriko casts a quick glance at Chichiri to see if he knows what a “Debbie Downer” is, but the man’s face is trained on Tia’s hopeful gaze. In response, the warrior almost forgets to be subtle in her eyeroll, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her left foot.

“Of course we can, you have to catch me up on everything that’s happened no da.”

His response is met with an enthusiastic cheer from Tia, drowning out any objection Nuriko thinks she might want to perhaps maybe just a little throw out to avoid third-wheeling. Having been automatically overruled, ignored, unheard, or any combination thereof, Nuriko gives in.

“Yeah yeah, it’ll be a riot. Wait til you hear what a disaster she was the other morning,” she says, casting a wide grin Tia’s way. For her part, Tia doesn’t completely explode at the diatribe. Rather, she remains calm. Suspiciously calm.

Turning an all-too-happy smile and wide eyes to her newfound warrior, Tia shakes her head tightly.

_ “Don’t go there, or I’ll tell Hori that you’re okay with sleeping in the stables for beating up the guards!” _

_ “How DARE you give His Majesty such a casual nickname!” _

On the two go in fierce whispers, leaving Chichiri behind. The monk watches with a strange sense of satisfaction.

_ “If all the warriors get along so well with Tia, summoning Suzaku might not take too long after all no da!” _


	8. Friction

For the first time in days, Tia wakes up from a pleasant rest with a healthy desire for breakfast. It's no mystery to her on why that is: last night had been full of laughs and deeply relaxing. While she still has no clue on what her agreement to being priestess means, she figures it'll at least lead her to getting home. Thinking about how to get those three wishes gives her shivers.

" _Usually this type of thing would happen to someone who desperately NEEDS something. I don't need anything,"_ she muses, getting dressed with the help of, thankfully, the same maids she had in the seraglio. Tia is quite pleased that she's being put in the old donated robes from before coming to the palace. Definitely easier to walk in than the more opulent robes of the palace!

"Miss Tia, any makeup today?"

Her thoughts on being priestess halt at the question. Barring any running, the cosmetics yesterday weren't stifling. Kourin –" _no, Nuriko_ ," she interrupts her own thoughts– did say it was better than the first time they met. Snap decision time.

"You know what? Yeah. Sounds nice, just make it light again like yesterday."

Later, seated at breakfast, Nuriko makes extra sure to pile food on her plate. Tia flushes at the action, miserably arranging her hands around chopsticks again.

"At the very least I won't let you slob food everywhere. You're lucky I'm gracious enough to not let His Majesty witness how miserable you are," Nuriko sniffs. Tia clenches her chopstick hand, about to snap back at the only other person at the table when a chopstick shoots out and down to the floor.

Mumbling profanity as Nuriko's subsequent giggles jab at her pride, Tia dives instinctively after the utensil. No seraglio, no emperor, no need for decorum. She fishes around on her knees searching, hands impeded by the draping sleeves.

It is, of course, the perfect moment for His Majesty to appear.

"Nuriko, where is the priestess?"

Tia squeaks, flame emerging on her face. In her hurry to rise she momentarily forgets her positioning under the table. The following resounding smack of her skull against the hardwood clatters the dishes, the other occupants of the room wincing. Tears and a pitiful moan emerge from her huddle underneath. An unsympathetic shoe pokes her in the side with the gentleness of a cattle prod.

"I'm not sure why she's under the table sire, some strange otherworld ritual, I think," Nuriko responds lightly, Tia seething at the undertones of a laugh in her words.

" _Nuriko when I get my hands on you…!"_

"Ah… Yes, that might be so," the doubt in his voice is plainly evident, "but I'm sure it's quite difficult to enjoy a meal from under a table."

Tia takes her implied cue and scurries back up. She swipes stray tendrils of hair from her mouth and face, praying to everything that her makeup isn't too smeared. She smiles quickly at Hotohori before mumbling an apology and staring at her hands in her lap in silent mortification. Next to her a chair pulls out.

"Still having problems with eating utensils no da?"

The sound of Chichiri's voice makes her cringe.

"Only a little. That's the first time I've dropped one in a day," she responds, a servant presenting her with a fresh pair of chopsticks. Nuriko graciously decides to have mercy for now, as Hotohori is in attendance.

Speaking of the emperor, he keeps his gaze fixed on Tia in study.

"Lady Trianna, if you are having troubles with eating, I could have someone feed you."

His suggestion is meant to be purely an innocent helpful one, but it echoes inside Tia's head and drives a stake in her chest.

" _Really? He's not very impressed with me so far,"_ she thinks, holding back a woeful sigh. She slaps on a smile that's more grimace than happy.

"Not at all, Your Majesty, I'm simply unaccustomed to these. I don't want to give up on learning so quickly. No fun in that," Tia forgets to not be completely sarcastic at the end but no one seems to notice. The emperor nods, disposition sunny.

"A wise way of perceiving a challenge, and I admire it. But do please call me Hotohori. I am your warrior, and no matter the standing I was born to serve you," he requests.

Tia nods, but with her eyes fixed firmly on a point just beyond him. He's too stunning to keep eye contact with.

"As long as you just call me Tia," she replies, and he nods his regal head in what almost seems like a bow. She turns away bashful, unwitting to Nuriko's quick, lethal glare.

Slowly but surely the meal progresses. Minimal talking. Nuriko keeps an eye out for any opportunities to embarrass Tia more, but she gets along (albeit shakily), finishing her plate in fair time.

"Did you sleep well? I could tell you were stressed last night no da," Chichiri asks, keeping his voice low so their companions wouldn't hear. She glances at him with a quick, appreciative smile.

"I slept fine, yeah. I'm worried about what all this priestess business entails but last night was actually really fun," she replies, deciding to not refill her plate and set her chopsticks aside. Now that she's mentioned it again, her anxiety has spiked.

As such, there's an awkward silence.

Until… "Didja know that the avenue leading out from the palace was built to symbolize the path Suzaku took before landing on this spot, making this the capital city a long time ago?"

It's something she learned while wandering around with Gen.

They look at each other.

"I did, no da."

She looks to her plate with a slow, downtrodden nod.

"Oh. Right. Never mind then."

" _That was definitely the wrong answer, no da,"_ he thinks, committing to memory that the next time she wants to "teach" him something, he should just act surprised.

Conversation is interrupted by the ending of the meal, with servants carrying away every dish. The warriors watch in interest when Tia turns, smiles, and thanks the servant gracefully reaching over her shoulder. The servant briefly loses composure, eyes darting to the emperor before he dips his head a little to her. Tia doesn't notice that this action is strange, although she does feel Hotohori's burning gaze on her. It's more scrutinizing than ever.

"Tia, I'm sure you've been toiling with questions about your duties as priestess. I've cleared time now to tell you all the information we have, and afterward you will be presented to the empire as their priestess," he says, the explanation in such a serious tone that Tia halfway thinks she did something to anger him.

"Right. I'm ready to hear, hopefully Nuriko isn't too distracted by your handsomeness to pay attention," she replies, unable to keep from smirking as Nuriko's face burns in both embarrassment and indignation. She can only squeak in rage as Tia sits back in her chair, completely aware that any retaliation now would mean being disrespectful in Hotohori's presence. Things settle as Hotohori ignores her words and decides to launch into his explanation.

"I requested the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods, and have been studying its prophecies when able. It has been passed down to each emperor since the first of the dynasty, given to us by Taiitsukun."

Tia pays extra close attention to his more detailed iteration of the information he told her before, about the twenty-eight constellations and their connections to the four gods. Most was familiar from information she received in her time in the temple. Her focus is apparent: find the Southern Seven to summon Suzaku and obtain three wishes. During the search, she would be protected by the celestial warriors, graced with powers.

" _If they all have powers it shouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _hard to find them. Tends to be noticeable,"_ she thinks, wringing her hands in her lap. So far, no real threats to her cause are indicated… Tia clenches her hands into fists that make her knuckles white. " _If there are no threats, why do the warriors need powers?"_

"You must collect the warriors yourself should you wish to claim Suzaku's power. You are already faring well in that respect, with three," Hotohori finishes, setting the fragile old document down with no hint of awkwardness. The warriors notice that Tia's expression is pulled into a tight frown.

"Tia, is something wrong, no da?"

"Um… What is threatening the empire?"

The room becomes tense at her question. Tia finds the nerve enough to stare at Hotohori, though not evenly as she hoped. Masking her worry would be dumb anyway. Something akin to respect enters his gaze.

"It is wise to know what opposes you. While talks are as yet at a diplomatic standstill, the eastern empire, Kutou, is our greatest threat at present. They have not declared open war, but their desire for the fertile land we boast here in Konan has been forefront in their talks for many years. They failed in their historical attempted conquests of the north and west, as both of those respective empires have summoned their guardian deities and are thus protected for all time. Should Kutou decide on conquest, we will stand no chance against them. They are our biggest threat and will no doubt express extreme interest in your arrival," he answers, and although his voice doesn't waver, Tia can see the anxiety in his face at the idea of invasion. She nods curtly.

"Then that's that, I guess. I know you were planning on presenting me as priestess to everyone, but maybe that's not such a hot idea. I should be kept a secret as long as possible, right?"

The emperor is taken aback by her suggestion, but her answer comes from Chichiri.

"It's more for the people's anxiety than our own that you be presented no da. Just because Kutou hasn't formally declared war doesn't mean they haven't caused strife in Konan no da," he says, and Tia twists to face him. No amount of careful study of his face gives her any clue to his emotion behind the words. He'd been matter-of-fact, but there had to be something that cued that response specifically. Giving up, Tia shrugs.

"I guess it's something that maybe should be discussed, is all. One way or another we'll be found out, depending on how good their information is. Don't want them pushing in before we start," she says, shrugging lamely and wrinkling her nose.

"I will discuss it with the ministers. For now, worry only about finding the remaining four warriors. There are clues written in the scroll to help," Hotohori continues, nodding to the document as if it had provided valuable conversation.

"Given how things have worked out so far, we won't need them. Tia stumbles blindly into us on her own," Nuriko comments, lightening the mood considerably with an ease befitting a proper lady. Despite the evil look Tia throws her way, she's grateful for the mood shift.

Hotohori rises, his face drawing into a soft smile. Chichiri and Nuriko follow suit, making Tia falter as she realizes she's meant to do the same.

"I must take leave of you for now, as I am still bound to Konan and its welfare. Should you come to any realizations over the clues in the scroll, don't hesitate to send word to me," he says, eyes not straying from Tia. She only sort of notices, as her mind is tossing around the possibility of a bloody war should she fail.

" _I guess this is one of those nasty bits of the fairy tale. Can't wait to see what they do,"_ she thinks, inwardly rolling her eyes. She smiles weakly.

"See ya, don't work too hard."

Hotohori pauses to look back, a look of confusion on his gorgeous face. It melts into a mixed expression that doesn't seem happy or sad. Without another word, he takes his leave and the room is allowed to relax. After a couple of seconds, Nuriko rams Tia in the ribs with her elbow. With a pained squeak, she doubles over, arms circling her bruising midsection. Chichiri yelps and places a hand on her back, asking if she's okay.

"What in all of Suzaku's goodness was that?! Saying something so casual to His Majesty and contradicting him so easily! If you weren't the priestess I'm sure he'd have you locked up or worse! You're lucky none of the ministers were here to listen to you, surely they'd think you were just an impudent girl, I know I would!" Nuriko reprimands, voice lofting up in volume to be heard over Tia's coughing. The priestess glances up.

"Maybe… But I _am_ the priestess and he _didn't_. Besides, I was just being me and trying to help. Being emperor has to suck sometimes, right?" she asks hoarsely, easing herself up to avoid more injury. Nuriko opens her mouth to spit more fire but Chichiri interrupts.

"I can see where you're both coming from, no da. Tia must come from a place where speaking out is encouraged, as she does it so often no da." Tia turns scarlet at the observation, deciding that the scroll is more worth her time now and meandering toward it.

"Our emperor is known for being kind, and even you have borne witness to that, Nuriko. Let's have a little faith in both of them before trying to intervene no da," he continues, watching his fellow warrior's face turn from contemplation into a plain pout.

"Yes I understand. But the brat grows on you…"

Both watch as Tia's expression darkens upon finding out she can't read anything in the scroll. They glance at each other, small smiles returning to their faces after the rough moment.

…

Lana Redfield sits at the computer, watching the text appear that pertains to her daughter. She sent Carly home. Wes is down making calls to paranormal investigators. She has a feeling she knows what this is, though. It'd always seemed like a strange way to spook her out of doing anything unsavory as a child but now she has to wonder.

Maybe there's more to her aunt's disappearance than she believed.

"Tia, my baby, I'm sorry this is happening…" she murmurs, tears leaving her eyes as the anxiety rolls over her again. There's no way she could've prevented Tia from _this_ danger, she had been watching for a book.

It was always a book!

…

Tia gasps and looks up from her meal. Chichiri and Nuriko pause from their conversation, asking after her reaction. She doesn't respond. Hands to her head, she glances around and furrows her eyebrows, trying to concentrate.

"Mom, I could swear I just heard you…"


	9. Impasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My apologies for such a long stint without updating, I got wrist strain pretty badly and am still not over it but I found workarounds and also got tired of not writing.

It’s been… weeks? Tia isn't even sure anymore how long she's been in this world now, and while whispers that sound like her mom pop into her head every so often, any notion of the next warrior evades her even with the vague clues in the scroll helpfully translated for her by Chichiri. When they were able to see Hotohori again and talk freely at dinner some days after their first meeting, he passed along that his ministers eventually agreed with Tia’s decision to keep quiet about her existence. It was a large sigh of relief. But they've faded into an impasse: Do they wait at the palace and put out a subtle call, or do they go gallivanting out for the other four warriors? That's the current discourse being held amongst Hotohori and his counselors and ministers and advisors and whatever else they’re all called.

Tia sits alone in front of a wide pond on the palace grounds. It glitters in the sunlight, with only a small breeze to serve as any disturbance to the surface. The air is still warm, but she’s noticing that the nights are dipping into chillier temperatures, and that some trees are deciding to turn their leaves. It roils her stomach to think that fall is close. 

_"I can't miss my first semester, this sucks!"_ she thinks, watching as a leaf floats down and touches on the water. Without any real current, it sits there. Tia relates real hard to that leaf, and feels pathetic for doing so.

To feel better, and after a quick search around to make sure no one will hear, she starts to hum. It turns to singing. She gets half distracted staring at the pond again and goes from a nonspecific no-lyric melody to singing her personal improv original hit, “I’m slowly going crazy sitting here, dear wise leaf tell me what to do.” 

“Feeling homesick no da?”

She suddenly feels his presence beside her. Her face burns as she yelps, startled. She’s more or less okay with singing in front of people, having been a choir kid for a couple years of school but not for… for this! Chichiri has that same smiling face as always, though she’s noticed that his strange powers afford him the ability to change… Size? Form? Tia would want Carly’s expert opinion as the one more fluent in anime, but she thinks it’s called “chibi.” Why he can do so is beyond her, but it’s part of his personality and most of the time it’s entertaining. He’s definitely helped to keep her cheered up, but to catch her singing something dumb and likely out of tune?! 

“You scared me! Sometimes I forget that you can pop up out of nowhere,” she answers, trying to glare at him but failing because his miniaturized self is performing flips around her. She giggles a little and relaxes, sitting back. He returns to her side, air triumphant, size normal.

“You’ve been getting bored again, I can tell no da. I never knew you could sing though, no one ever mentioned it at the temple no da,” he says jokingly, to which she snorts. She’s glad there are no harem ladies to be disgusted at her for it. Somewhere deeper inside, she notices that Chichiri doesn’t give a flip that she’s not very ladylike. Not by their standards, anyway. 

“That was hardly singing, it was just humming under my breath. My choir teacher would’ve skinned me alive if she heard me sing like that, and the song was just me venting. I have no idea what to do, Chichiri, and it feels like I’m wasting everyone’s time when I should be active,” she groans, stretching her legs out in front of her and slapping her thighs in frustration. She’s wearing a simple green dress, something more akin to what servants wear but up a level to make sure she isn’t mistaken for one of them. That was her request, anyway. 

“I didn't think you were so bad, but whatever you say. Once we have leads on the next celestial warrior, you’ll be missing the downtime no da," he points out. "Unexpected things always come along to get in the way of routine and make you busy no da." 

"Guess you have a point. We were pretty sedentary at the temple and then I was taken in as a harem candidate so we see how well THAT worked," she jokes, leaning back on her palms to squint up into the sky. In her peripherals she can see that he's looking up too while sitting cross legged, facing the pond. She refuses to comment more on the singing for now, resolving to be more vigilant about it in the future. Or at least sing something for real next time someone listens in. Mischief crosses her mind as vengeance for spooking her.

"Diiiiiidja know that I can prolly swim across this pond way faster than you?" 

She waits patiently, tensely, for his answer as he mulls it over. He faces her.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that, Tia?"

She grins. "What? It's an innocent fact about what a great swimmer I am, why? What else could I possibly be saying? So suspicious," she defends lightly, tiptoeing around any implications. He shakes his head at her and ruffles her hair.

"Everyone will have to be careful not to be tricked by you, no da. It'll be the first warning they receive when we find them," he teases, easily evading her swats at his hand. She sticks her tongue out at him with a small raspberry sound. 

“Kill my fun, why don’tcha.”

Laughter eases off into silence as he lets her fix her hair. Well, until he decides to fire off this number:

“I'm glad you didn't end up spending too much time in the seraglio no da."

She pauses in her finger-combing. Tia can feel her face heating up. It's making her head spin too, it's such a loaded comment, but his face is still so calm and facing slightly away. Just as she opens her mouth to put her Big Girl Pants on and _ask_ for clarification, a palace messenger jogs up noisily behind them. Tia turns to address him, blind to the fact that Chichiri does not.

"Lady Trianna, His Imperial Highness requests your presence immediately," the runner imparts, bowing his head quickly when Tia meets his eyes. She glances back at Chichiri, who remains still. Standing, she forces a smile at the messenger.

"Best not to keep him waiting, then. See ya, Magic-Man."

Her entire nervous system feels like it's been deadened as she follows the messenger back inside. Weirdness just happened. Unbeknownst to her, there was a witness to said weirdness. 

… … …

"Please head in, he's expecting you," the messenger says, bowing again before stepping away from the door. Tia thanks him, still not quite recovered from whatever transpired between her and Chichiri only minutes ago. She takes a deep breath.

_"Emperor time, have to focus up. Focus!"_ she thinks, putting herself through a mental checklist to make sure she doesn't offend him. She's agreed to be the Priestess of Suzaku, but there are plenty of other girls and women who could fulfill the role should she prove unsuccessful. Maybe she's already taking too long and he’s angry at her for being indecisive. Maybe they’ve decided to get someone else. Maybe maybe maybe maybe…!!!

"Hey Your Majesty, you wanted to see me?" 

Her inquiry is soft and shy, because she's attempting to erase any assumption he might have that she's particularly unlikable. And also, well, she’s nervous. Tia enters when his voice floats back to her ears.

"Yes, please come in Tia. Thank you for your haste." 

Once inside, she sees that Hotohori is in more leisurely attire, his hair down in a low, loose tail that shoots his attractiveness through the roof. Tia feels her mouth run dry. She clenches her hands behind her nervously as he makes direct eye contact with her and beckons for her to come closer to where he sits on a long lounge chair.

"We have been unable to converse as normal, I apologize. Please, take a seat and tell me how you are faring," he invites, gesturing to the space next to him. Tia feels a little gratified at the sudden interest in her well-being, and shoves away any apprehensive feeling she gets from being close and alone with him. He's supposed to protect her, and besides… She can feel it. Even if he doesn't like her, he doesn't want to hurt her at all. She takes the offered seat with a smile.

"Well… the rooms you had sorted out for me were very pleasant, I have to thank you for them. Um… don't worry about being busy, you're running an empire and dealing with your counselors and all that, so I understand. Back home it's a different system but it ends up being a slog to get stuff done. Otherwise I guess I'm sort of waiting. I'm not sure for what, if I'm honest," she explains, wringing her hands together. Glances are still all she can manage but he has no problem maintaining a gaze on her. 

"The ministers are concerned with many things at this time due to your appearance, I'll admit. But do not worry, I have faith in your intuition. Should you desire to venture into the empire I will ensure that you are properly equipped," he replies, making Tia mentally roll her eyes. 

_"My intuition, huh? That'd make some of my teachers laugh,"_ she thinks, remembering some of her more unfortunate multiple choice tests. She furrows her eyebrows and manages to peer at him when she catches onto an implication of his.

"Won't you be coming with us though? I mean, I know it's difficult with you being emperor and it sounds way selfish for me to say, but you're Hotohori. That means you've got Suzaku's divine stamp of approval to go out on an adventure with us. No one can argue with that," she points out, feeling herself flush and tingles down to her toes when she earns herself a genuine smile from him. 

"You are one of few who would view it that way, but you are correct. Is that the way you see it? An adventure?" 

"Sure. I know becoming priestess is a giant responsibility, and I'm going to treat it like that, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with it. Stories like this always have a grand adventure with friends and good times abound, right?" 

He chuckles, the warm sound so wonderful to her ears that she suspects it can’t be real.

"You must have many stories, then. Perhaps someday you can tell me of them all. For now, we shall see if we can have one of our own."

Tia once again finds herself at the receiving end of a mysterious loaded comment. Something about what Hotohori just said had so much more meaning than what was on the surface. All she can do is smile and nod, agreeing. Her lap is now her point of interest, where she hopes for someone to come and interrupt. Hotohori doesn’t catch her sudden reclusion.

"I'm pleased that your time waiting will be peaceful at least, as I heard from Chichiri that when you first came to our world, you were immediately attacked. I promise you," he says, reaching over and taking up one of her hands, "everything will be done to ensure that you remain safe in your journey to find the remaining warriors."

Tia nods slowly, hiding her slight alarm with a pleasant expression as she’s been forced to abandon her staredown with her knees to enter one with him. 

"Thank you... Hopefully the decision to hold off the announcement will help in that area."

He releases her hand. "It was a wise decision," he starts, but those telltale footsteps are once again heard outside the room. Secret praises sing out in Tia's mind for the person's timing, but she hides her relief. He's been super nice to her. There’s no reason to be such a dweeb, especially when she knows there are tons of women, Nuriko included, who would _kill_ to be in her shoes right now.

"Your Majesty, the ministers are awaiting judgment on the western provinces," a man calls, making Hotohori sigh. Tia huffs in laughter.

"Sounds like your break is over. Sorry if I used it all up rambling when you could've used the time to relax more," she says, standing when he does. He shakes his glorious head, nearly mesmerizing her into thoughtlessness.

"Not at all. It was lovely."

Tia dislikes the increasing intensity of the atmosphere and immediately bows, excusing herself. With one last way-too-cheerful smile, she leaves the room and escapes to fresh air. 

_"Dude that was_ **_so_ ** _weird,"_ she muddles, unconsciously not-so-unconsciously making her way back to the gardens where she was having her conversation before. _"Hopefully he's still there. Maybe I can ask him for advice, might as well."_

After a few wrong turns and having to backtrack and meander, she makes her way back out and sighs with relief. Chichiri is still sitting at the pond! There’s someone next to him though that makes her take pause. 

_“Oh crap. She’s gonna give me the full interrogation, I just know it!”_

With more caution than before, she approaches her two amicably conversing warriors. She wishes she could have an impeccable neutral expression and a superb lying ability… Maybe Nuriko won’t ask about it?

“Well, look who the cat dragged in from the city! Nice to see that thugs don’t manage to hone in on _you_ every time you go out,” Tia greets, plopping down next to her with as chipper an attitude as she can muster. Nothing suspicious about that. 

“Ugh, as if! I know what to avoid, and I’m also blessed with super strength. You think any punk out there could mess with me? Where were you anyway?” 

“Doing this and that, got called away to take care of something important, you know how it is. You make an excellent point about super strength, an excellent point.”

Nuriko shifts, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Tia keeps her expression sunny. Nuriko then smirks.

“That’s funny, because Chichiri here told me you were called off for a private meeting with the emperor. Tia, you just lied to my FACE!” She points an accusing finger at Tia’s guilty nose, while Tia’s guilty mouth breaks into an unconvincing guilty grin. 

“I did _not,_ I was just vague about my task. What, is the emperor not important anymore? Shame on you Nuriko, and I thought you were loyal to Konan," she shoots back, earning an indignant squeak. 

"Oh, you think you're _clever,_ don't you?! See if I take you with me when I go visit Houki later."

Tia's jaw drops. 

"Awww, you can't leave me! I felt like dirt leaving her alone in there!"

Nuriko beams, standing straight and flipping her dark waves of hair back over her shoulder. Tia sighs in defeat. 

"Okay, fine. Hori-sama was just checking in, being respectful. Nothing special, just business because I'm the priestess. Neither of us are in the running for empress anymore, you know," she explains, expression pointed. Nuriko narrows her eyes, lips jutting out. Behind her Chichiri mumbles something about feeling ignored.

"You are so naive! We now have the best chance of snagging his attention, and I have no intention of losing to a slob like you. I may have pledged my allegiance as your celestial warrior but I will stand tall as your rival in love, Tia."

Tia stares in an outright mix of alarm, surprise, and even a bit of disgust. "I don't even--" she chokes on her own frustration and sighs, starting over. She doesn't notice that Chichiri is glancing discreetly over Nuriko's shoulder. "Fine. Have fun with that. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me but whatever makes your kite fly." 

Nuriko merely cackles and throws an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close with a squeeze that makes Tia's eyes water. She wriggles away, rolling her shoulders out and leaning back to look at Chichiri. 

"Please excuse the blatant garbage-spewing. I didn't get any confirmation on where we should go next from Hori-sama, I think his advisory crew is all knotted up the same way I am," she says, drawing his attention by smiling apologetically. Nuriko mumbles something under her breath, earning a dark glance, but Tia refrains from tugging her hair to start an argument.

“I think the time has come to trust your instincts no da. All the higher ups will follow your lead if you assert yourself the way you did when it came to withholding your official presentation," he advises easily, voice light as the breeze around them. Nuriko snorts. 

"Yeah, you steamed those old toads something awful. His Majesty and the Prime Minister had to vouch for you big time, Tia. I heard from the servant gossip chain that a couple of them were so insulted that they thought you might not be the priestess at all and you should be executed."

Tia grimaces. "Well, it kinda helps that Hori-sama is, y'know… Hori-sama." 

Nuriko's eye twitches once again at her nickname for the emperor. "So he is." Tia rolls her eyes at the response that comes through Nuriko’s gritted teeth.

“I haven’t called him that to his face yet if it makes you feel better. But… It seems like that’s our only option. Waiting around isn’t doing anything, and this isn’t me being impulsive. We need to gather the rest quickly, cuz I gotta get home and go to school, and you guys need to rest easy in your eternally peaceful empire,” she ruminates, feeling tenseness rise in her gut. Once again, things are sounding much too simple. There has to be more to it, more complications, more danger. 

"We can talk to His Majesty about it later this evening, if you want. I think he'll be supportive, and Nuriko and I will back you up, no da!" Chichiri comforts, at the very least erasing Tia's worried frown. 

"Thanks guys. Alright Nuriko, lead the way to Houki. I don't understand this palace–" Tia turns, squinting goofily at Chichiri, "I don't understand how _you_ understand this palace–"

"Magic helps, no da."

"Yeah yeah, magic, that's _cheating._ All you warriors get powers and I'm the all-important priestess. I should get some too," Tia complains, standing alongside Nuriko, who smirks.

"The only power you need then is an accurate sense of direction."

"Literally shove a stick up your butt, you creampuff."

The two trundle off bickering as usual, leaving Chichiri amused and relaxed. Once again, he's glad that Tia has someone she's becoming close friends with. He's starting to wonder if he said too much in their former conversation before she went to meet the emperor… 

_"Nah… Tia wouldn't overthink it."_

The only problem is… 

He's the one overthinking it.

Later that evening, Tia feels ready. Her visit with Houki had been just… divine. Her status as priestess and Nuriko's as a warrior preceded them, so none of the other ladies dared to mess with their meeting. Lady Miho shot a miffed glare but one raised eyebrow from Nuriko, a bonafide _Warrior_ of **_Suzaku,_ **and she knew she lost the contest already. Tia felt a sort of pride seeing it all unfold. No wonder “Lady Kourin” was so confident all the time if she could literally strongarm her way into anything she wanted!

Houki didn't have any troubles, no loneliness as she had other friends in the seraglio. The whole conversation was merely her expressing surprise and wholehearted concern for Tia's safety. 

"Tia," she said, "it was obvious from the start that you were very different from the rest of us. But to think–! Oh you must both be cautious when seeking the other warriors. There are bandits all throughout Konan and then there's… well, that's not for me to say, of course."

Tia knew she meant Kutou. 

After reassurance that they'd be safe, the conversation continued in a direction Tia hated. She's not going to think about it now, because she needs to focus. 

It's time to approach Hori-sama and his pack of wolfish advisors about leaving the palace to search for the other warriors. 

She decided to confront him with his counselors present so they can't accuse her of attempting to sway his mind. It had been Chichiri's idea, seconded enthusiastically by Nuriko. It would’ve been a bit too enthusiastic for Tia’s taste if Nuriko hadn’t also ordered for her to get changed into a glammier crimson silk outfit that she pulled from absolutely nowhere. Walking to the hall with her hair done up and with all the pep talks, she felt ready. But now standing before all of them formally, Tia keeps her hands clasped behind her to avoid having them see them wringing.

"Hello Tia, and my fellow warriors, what is it you inquire of us?" Hotohori asks, gentle as can be despite the authoritative air surrounding him. She gulps as she bows again.

"I am here to request that we begin the search for the other four celestial warriors. I'm tired of waiting, Your Majesty. My instinct tells me that it's time to go," she states, voice wavering as murmuring behind sleeves already begins between some of the old men. Some of them are seeing her for the first time. She can't blame them, not when it's their culture, but it burns her a bit inside all the same. 

_"Do you want me to help you or not?!"_ she thinks, refraining from making a rude face. That won't help her case any. She feels a warmth on her shoulder that makes her jump slightly. Tia glances up to see Chichiri has placed a bracing hand there, as he tends to do.

"I have full faith in this decision, as it wasn't made lightly no da. We all have to take the leap sometime!" he says, to which Tia hurriedly turns her head back to face Hotohori to nod. He, and all his old counselors, take in their words with contemplative but otherwise vague masks. 

"We are sure that she _is_ the Priestess of Suzaku?" 

One man steps forward, one who had been immediately whispering and eyeing her in obvious disdain. Tia starts, ready to defend herself but Chichiri squeezes her shoulder hard. She gets the picture and swallows her anger, leaving it to boil as the air in the room grows cool. Hotohori's eyes narrow in a chilling glare, far gone from the gentleman Tia's experienced so far. The counselor in question doesn't back down, but is joined by his three apparent supporters.

"You have your doubts still? She has assembled three of her warriors and wishes to faithfully adhere to her duty. Tell us where your confusion lies," he asks, voice sharp. Tia feels like she'd shrink away if it weren't for Chichiri's hand keeping her grounded. 

"It is the lack of evidence, Your Imperial Majesty. Some of us here believe it convenient that a girl should come forward as priestess with such scant evidence of being from another world, and then be so readily believed and allowed so many privileges that are borderline treasonous. It is simply suspicious: Konan is at peace. The appearance of the priestess in the legend is meant to happen when we are at the brink of ruin," the counselor explains. The way he carries himself, the confidence, makes Tia wonder if he's aware that his emperor is one of the celestial warriors. But throughout his speech, she could feel a steadily rising and familiar warm feeling from three points. Two from right beside her, one from ahead of her. Her eyes widen slightly.

_"Oh! This has to be their celestial warrior power stuff. I don't think that old fuckwad would believe me if I said I could feel it though. Probably just another ‘convenient’ fact,"_ Tia realizes, the idea dawning on her as she thinks back on the other times she's felt the same sensations. The energy at the head of the room is spiking, and Tia wrenches her attention from the boorish counselor to the seething emperor. Hotohori is about to stand in angry objection but she steps forward, letting Chichiri's hand slide off her shoulder. 

"Wait! Your Ma-uh Imperial Majesty, please!"

Hotohori pauses, refraining from getting up. All eyes are on her, surprised at her outburst. She composes her posture and clears her throat before continuing.

"I understand the suspicion. It _does_ look a bit convenient with all the great treatment you've given me, even before I agreed to become the priestess, and I did cause a bit of disorder with my rowdiness. But I will say," she turns to the opposing counselors, shoulders squared in challenge, "if I were a faker, I'd be reluctant to leave my spoiled life here. What else can I possibly do?"

Tia's words hang in the air. Hotohori exchanges a glance with his prime minister, who is solemnly holding back a smile. The staredown continues until the offending counselor smirks. He's taken the challenge.

"It is interesting you say that, Lady Priestess," he starts. Tia notes that the energies of her warriors spike again when he drawls sarcastically over her title. At least she's sure of their loyalty at the end of things. "I have had my ears out in the civil service exams this year, and have heard that a young boy in nearby Jozen City has already cleared the first set of exams. Such a wondrous feat would be indicative of a celestial warrior, don't you think?"

Tia's eyes widen as all attention is on her again. She can't recall any of the scroll’s clues at the moment. Panic and nerves make her fingers shake. Her throat tightens. A celestial warrior? A _child?!_ It doesn't seem right, but… 

"Fine. No harm in starting a search there and seeing what the deal might be. We'll leave as soon as possible," she announces, taking a deep breath afterward. Anxious, angry tears at the counselor's smug expression lurk only seconds away. She abruptly turns to Hotohori and bows deeply. 

"Please allow us to be on our way. We can go without if you want, but any help at your discretion would be most appreciated," she says, before whirling away, pulling her skirts up to avoid tripping as she hurries. Nuriko squeaks slightly at the departure but does her due diligence in bowing and hurtles off after her. Chichiri stays, sighing. He maintains an outward projection of calm despite all attention being on him now. 

“We will of course provide proper travel accommodations, though we will be… unable to join you as of right now,” Hotohori starts, exchanging a glance with his Prime Minister, who nods decisively. Most of the counselors murmur in confusion. The young emperor closes his eyes, seemingly coming to terms with something before opening them with as sharp a gaze as ever. “Know this now, for we will not hear any utterance against the legitimacy of the priestess again: The celestial warrior Hotohori is your emperor.”

The counselors who spoke out against Tia frown, the blood draining from their faces as they process the news. Although not a cruel man by any means, Hotohori feels a pang of satisfaction deep inside at the sight, but keeps it hidden as always. He’ll do whatever he needs to, if it means protecting his beloved priestess. He draws in a deep breath and calls for silence, but without reprimand. While he’s outraged that they’ve obviously made Tia upset, they’re his loyal followers and care only that Konan remains safe in the end. 

“Your Imperial Majesty, I request to take my leave now no da. I have a feeling leaving Tia to Nuriko’s care right now might not be the wisest, no da,” Chichiri says, giving his own deep bow. Once he’s left the hall, Hotohori looks to his Prime Minister, the closest companion he has. He nods, and steps forward. 

“His Imperial Majesty takes his leave! We will reconvene all business in the morning!”

With that, Hotohori is free to escape into his private apartments and into more comfortable clothing. The Prime Minister follows him there. 

“I am aware of your desire to defend your priestess, just as Nuriko and Chichiri already do,” he states. 

“She is not _my_ priestess, Ko. Not yet.” Hotohori’s voice floats back from where he sits admiring himself in a mirror. Prime Minister Ko shifts to fold his arms behind his back.

“Then that is your design, then? The same as when you were a child?” 

“Of course. I know the others would disapprove, especially after that _spectacle–”_

“We care for you the same as always, and wish nothing more than to see you happy and Konan with a future. If she would end your loneliness, that would silence all arguments against her.”

Hotohori turns, his hair flowing freely around him as he stares down Ko. 

“Yes… I’m well aware of that. Leave such matters to me, and focus only on what lies ahead. Tumult may be headed our way, and as happy as I am that Tia has finally appeared before me, it does represent some unsettling truths,” he deflects, his dismissal implied. Ko leaves, giving Hotohori the true privacy he desires. 

_“The Priestess of Suzaku… Tia,”_ he ruminates, gathering his hair to tie it back. Once done, he sits still in the silence of his rooms before coming to a snap decision.

_“Though later than the rest, there is no reason that I cannot offer you comfort before you leave!”_


End file.
